Une lueur dans les ténèbres
by Alexise-me
Summary: Pour sauver ceux qu'elle aime, Bella acceptera de suivre les gardes Volturi jusqu'à leurs rois. Pour avoir ce qu'ils veulent, ils accepteront qu'elle puisse dire adieu à sa famille, sous la surveillance intensive d'Edward. Pour avoir attiré leur attention, Bella avait juste eu la mauvaise idée de posséder un don qui contre-balançait sa cécité.
1. Prologue

_[Tous les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer]_

Ce sera une histoire très courte, il n'y a que 6 chapitres, plus ou moins longs (5 à 12 pages) + le prologue mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**Une lueur dans les ténèbres**

Eléazar, Jane et Démétri étaient à la recherche d'un vampire qui avait révélé sa nature à l'humaine dont il était amoureux. Ils le trouvèrent, lui et son humaine, caché au fond d'un monastère.

Ce ne fut pas leur seule découverte.

**Ooo**

Ce cours d'arts martiaux avaient été éprouvant, c'était la première fois que je combattais trois personnes à moi toute seule mais je m'étais bien débrouillée, surtout que cette fois, nous avions eu des spectateurs. J'appréciai vraiment de pouvoir faire tout ça, au monastère. J'étais aveugle, je ne pouvais donc pas suivre les cours normalement alors j'allais au monastère pour suivre des cours académiques le matin et des cours d'arts martiaux l'après-midi. Ce qui m'avait permis d'améliorer ma concentration et m'aidait à rester alerte. Grâce à ça, je pouvais savoir quand l'adversaire allait me frapper et où il allait le faire. D'après le moine qui nous entraînait, j'avais déjà cette particularité avant, comme si je devinai ce qui allait se passer. Je devinais juste ce qui allait prochainement entrer en contact avec moi. Ce serait trop beau que je devine l'avenir.

J'étais la dernière à sortir des vestiaires, j'avais quitté mon pantalon et mon débardeur blanc pour une robe noir et blanche, m'avait-on dit. elle était assortie avec des collants noir et des ballerines noires, pour ça encore, je devais faire confiance à Angéla.

Alors que je m'apprêtai à sortir du bâtiment, j'entendis une voix m'interpeller.

« Isabella Swan ?

Je me retournai pour faire face à cette voix.

« Bella. _Rectifiai-je._ Qui êtes-vous ?

« Je m'appelle Eléazar, votre père m'a demandé de venir vous chercher.

Étrange, je rentrais toujours seule, normalement.

« Et vous avez besoin d'être trois pour ça ? _Fis-je soupçonneuse._

« Comment...

« Je vous ai entendu parler tout à l'heure avec l'entraîneur. _Le coupai-je._ Je suis aveugle, pas sourde. Et je pense pouvoir me débrouiller seule.

Je tournai les talons et sortis du bâtiment. Les personnes ne me suivirent pas, tant mieux pour eux, j'avais assez de connaissance pour leur faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Je me dirigeai vers le portail en slalomant entre les moines qui ne prêtèrent même plus attention à moi, inutile puisque je savais où ils étaient au bruit de leur pas.

Au moins un avantage à ma cécité, mes autres sens étaient décuplés, j'entendais mieux que tout le monde, je sentais mieux les odeurs aussi, j'avais une plus grande sensibilité au toucher, le goût des aliments m'était plus prononcé, j'avais pu m'en apercevoir au fil des années en comparant avec les autres quand les situations se présentaient. Par exemple, je pouvais entendre battre un cœur si j'étais suffisamment proche, comme quand je faisais la bise à quelqu'un.

Certains m'avaient dit que j'avais de la chance mais je n'étais pas de leur avis. Je ne voyais rien, absolument rien, j'avais perdu la vue à l'âge de 5 ans suite à une maladie. La seule façon pour moi de voir les choses c'était de les parcourir avec mes doigts, de sentir leur odeur, d'entendre leur son parfois. Alors ma chance, je voulais bien la leur donner.

Une voiture s'approcha, la camionnette de Jacob, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. Il fit demi-tour derrière moi et se gara de façon à ce que je sois pile devant la portière.

Je montai à l'intérieur. Jacob était un indien, il faisait partie de la tribu des Quileutes dont la réserve n'était pas très loin de Forks.

« Salut Jake, ça va ?

« Bien et toi ? _Me répondit-il en m'envoyant un coup de poing à la tête que je rattrapai de la main avant qu'il ne m'atteigne._

« T'es pas aveugle, petite menteuse. _Se moqua-t-il._

« Tu es venu spécialement me chercher ?

« Je passais par là. _Fit-il._

Je savais que ce n'était pas vrai mais ne relevai pas. J'étais peut-être aveugle mais je voyais bien que Jake avait quelques sentiments pour moi, au moins un peu.

Il me déposa chez moi, je lui dis au revoir avec un baiser sur la joue, j'entendais toujours son cœur s'accélérer quand je faisais ça.

Une fois rentrée, Angéla me sauta au coup, je la reconnus car elle avait toujours le même parfum à la vanille.

« Bella !

« Salut Angie, je vois que tu vas bien. Charlie n'est pas là ?

« Il est parti faire une course. Tu sais quel jour c'est demain ? _S'exclama-t-elle._

« Samedi. _Répondis-je du tac-o-tac._

« Oui ! Et c'est le jour où on va faire du... shopping !

Torture...

« Tu m'as déjà refait toute ma garde-robe, Angie.

« Mais cette fois, c'est pas pour toi, c'est pour moi, y a le bal de promo je te rappelles.

« Ah oui, le bal de promo... tu y vas avec Eric ?

Elle soupira.

« Non, il ne m'a pas invitée, c'est pas grave, j'irais avec toi.

« Dans tes rêves, Angie.

« Mais si tu viendras, tu voudrais pas que j'y aille toute seule, quand même ?

« En dépit des apparences, je ne suis pas très à l'aise quand il y a trop de gens qui gigotent autour de moi, ça m'est difficile de me concentrer sur autant de monde et je perds tous mes repères.

« Tu pourras leur faire une prise, s'ils se rapprochent de trop près. En tout cas, tu viens avec moi demain ?

« Pourquoi dois-je venir alors que je ne peux même pas te conseiller sur les robes ? Tu devrais y aller avec Jessica ou Lauren.

« Tu rigoles, plus prétentieuses qu'elle, tu meurs. C'est pas d'un avis dont j'ai besoin mais d'une amie qui m'accompagne. Puis on pourrait peut-être en trouver une pour toi.

« Je n'irais pas au bal de ton lycée.

« Ok, on te l'achètera au dernier moment mais on devrait ajouter une autre couleur dans ta garde-robe...

« Angie, je ne veux pas porter des couleurs que j'ai oubliées.

« Oui, mais il n'y a pas énormément de possibilités entre le noir, le blanc, le rouge et le bleu. En plus, tu n'as que des jeans en bleu.

« Je trouve que c'est déjà pas mal, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, il n'y aurait que du noir et du blanc. Le rouge et le bleu sont les couleurs dont je me souviens le moins et je n'ai aucun souvenir des autres.

« Le rose ? C'est un peu du rouge en plus clair.

« Non !

« Ok, j'abandonne. Du noir, du blanc et du rouge... du bleu seulement pour les jeans. _Soupira-t-elle._ Bon, je te laisses, si je veux faire du shopping demain, il faut d'abord que je finisses mes devoirs, ordre parental.

« A demain, Angie.

« Tchao Bella. _Me salua-t-elle._

Angéla partie, je montai à l'étage prendre une douche puis me mis en pyjama et enfilai mon peignoir. J'entendis la voiture de Charlie se garer devant la maison alors je descendis l'accueillir.

« Bonsoir Bella.

« Bonsoir papa, ça a été au boulot ?

« Pas trop mal. Des raviolis, ça te va ?

« C'est parfait. _Lui dis-je._ Au fait, connais-tu un certain Eléazar ?

« Mmh, non pourquoi ?

« Pour rien. _Éludai-je._

Nous passons la soirée devant un film après le dîner, je ne voyais pas les images donc je les imaginais en écoutant les répliques et les bruits autour des personnages mais mon esprit était préoccupé par les trois personnes de tout à l'heure.

**Ooo**

Il ne se passe pas grand chose ici, c'est juste pour que vous cerniez un peu le personnage de Bella avant que l'histoire ne débute vraiment.

Je posterai un chapitre par semaine pour me laisser le temps d'avancer pour la prochaine histoire (celle-ci étant plutôt courte) qui devrait être "Joue avec moi" d'après vos votes, lectrices de ''Perception''.

Je pense que je mettrai le premier chapitre plus tôt, cependant, genre dans trois jours ou plus tôt, si vous voulez.

N'hésitez pas à commenter ;)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Je me réveillai avec plein de questions à l'esprit, il allait falloir que je parle de ces personnes à Charlie quand il sera rentré du boulot.

Je pris mon petit-déjeuner et tentais de me préparer psychologiquement à la séance de torture qui m'attendait. Ce n'était pas vraiment le shopping qui me révulsait c'est plutôt le sur-peuplage des boutiques, surtout le samedi.

Une fois mon ventre rempli, je montai à l'étage et après la partie salle-de-bain, je m'habillais.

Avec Angéla, nous avions classés mes habits par couleurs, tous les habits noirs d'un côté de mon armoire, les habits blancs de l'autre et au milieu les habits bicolore : noir et blanc ou noir et rouge ainsi que les jeans.

Je tâte les quatre robes qui restaient dans la partie centrale de mon armoire et dégotai ma robe rouge que je reconnaissais grâce à l'étiquette. J'enfilai ensuite des collants et mes ballerines noires.

On sonna à la porte, Angéla était en avance ou peut-être que c'était moi qui étais en retard.

Je descendis les escaliers et ouvris la porte.

Non, ce n'était pas Angéla mais je reconnus l'odeur.

« Bonjour Bella, je suis...

« Eléazar, je sais. _Le coupai-je._ Mon père ne vous connaît pas, je ne sais pas ce que vous me voulez mais je m'en fiche, allez-vous-en !

Je lui claquai la porte au nez sans lui laisser le temps de protester. Quand je me retournai, l'odeur était de nouveau présente, cette fois, il n'était pas seul. Ils étaient là tous les trois, devant les escaliers. Comment avait-ils fait pour entrer si vite sans que je ne m'en aperçoive ?

« Comment êtes-vous entrez ? _Grondai-je._

« Par la fenêtre à l'étage. _Me répondit une voix féminine._

Comment était-ce possible ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

« Nous partons en voyage et tu nous accompagnes Bella. _M'expliqua Eléazar._

« Vous êtes des malades ! Je ne partirai pas avec vous !

« Oh, si tu le feras. _Déclara la femme._ Si tu ne nous suis pas bien sagement, nous tuerons ta famille et tes amis... on commencera par ton père, ensuite on s'occupera de tes amis, Angie et Jake. Et si on est d'humeur, on les fera peut-être souffrir avant.

« Mon père est flic ! _Lançai-je._

« Tu crois que ton père peut quelque-chose contre nous ? _Se moqua une troisième voix, masculine._

J'entendis un bruit qui m'était inconnu et qui n'était pas rassurant comme si on était en train de broyer quelque-chose.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

« Je viens de broyer la rampe d'escalier, d'une main, comme s'il s'agissait de carton.

Impossible. Je m'avançais vers la rampe et la parcourus avec mes mains, je sentais effectivement la surface irrégulière et poussiéreuse provoqué par l'homme, là où il y avait une boule décorative en chêne massif.

Pourquoi voulaient-ils m'emmener ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient d'une pauvre aveugle comme moi ? Peut-être qu'ils allaient demander une rançon à mon père ? Ou alors ils avaient été mis en prison par mon père et ils voulaient se venger...

je ne les laisserai pas faire de mal à ceux que j'aime, il fallait que je les suives. Je ne voulais pas que d'autres souffrent et meurent à cause de moi, surtout pas mes parents et mes amis.

« Combien de temps, ce voyage ? _Leur demandai-je après mon monologue intérieur._

« Je doute que tu ne reviennes un jour. _Railla la jeune femme._

Sa réponse me désespèrait, il n'y aura pas de rançon et donc pas d'espoir de revenir.

« Il me faut prendre des affaires.

Je montai à l'étage et sortis une valise de sous mon lit, tout en me demandant si j'avais le temps de m'enfuir en sautant par la fenêtre, je la posai sur ma couette et l'ouvrit, retenant mes larmes. ''_Il faut que je sois forte.''_ Me répétai-je comme un mantra.

Je mis quelques pantalons noirs et deux-trois jeans dans la valise, j'y plaçai également des tee-shirts et tuniques dans la partie bicolore sans prendre le temps de vérifier lesquelles ainsi que les trois robes.

J'avais déjà mes ballerines noires aux pieds, je plaçais donc mes tennis dans la valise ainsi que des collants et des sous-vêtements.

J'y miss également une brosse à dent neuve, un tube de dentifrice, mon shampoing et mon gel douche à la fraise.

« Donnez, je vais la porter. _Proposa Eléazar._

« Oh, un kidnappeur gentleman. _Fis-je narquoise._

Il ne relèva pas et m'entraîna à l'extérieur, nous traversâmes la rue et j'entendis le déverrouillage d'une voiture. L'un d'eux m'ouvrit la portière et je m'installai, je me rendis compte que j'étais à l'arrière de la voiture. Je mis ma ceinture espérant intérieurement qu'on ait un accident avant d'aller trop loin.

L'un d'eux s'installa à mes côtés et les deux autres à l'avant.

« La jeune femme à côté de toi, c'est Jane et à côté de moi c'est Demetri. _M'informa Eléazar._

« Cool... _fis-je simplement._

Qu'attendaient-ils de moi ? Que je devienne leur plus grande amie ? Je me contrefichais de leurs noms.

Plus tard, nous étions dans un lieu où il y avait beaucoup de monde, des valises roulaient au sol, je pourrai crier mais ils m'avaient avisées avant de sortir qu'ils s'en prendraient à ma famille et mes amis si je tentais quoique ce soit. Je restais donc calme et une annonce m'indiqua que nous étions dans un aéroport.

Ils m'encerclaient aussi je n'avais pas de mal à avancer à travers la foule, j'avais l'impression que la plupart des voyageurs nous évitaient mais sans doute que je me faisais des idées.

Jane demanda quatre billets pour Rome en première classe. Nous allions donc en Italie, ma mère, qui avait beaucoup voyagé, m'avait dit que c'était un pays très romantique, peut-être que je pourrais le sentir une fois là-bas.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions installés sur nos sièges, c'était la première fois que je prenais l'avion, à dire vrai, c'était la première fois que je quittais Forks.

Je me retrouvais à côté d'Eléazar, j'arrivais désormais à faire la différence entre leur odeur très similaire. Les deux autres étaient derrière nous.

« J'estime que j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi vous m'enlevez. _Maugréai-je._

« Nos chefs sont à la recherche de personnes talentueuses comme toi.

« Je n'ai pas de talent.

« Oh si tu en as un, crois-moi.

« Comment pouvez-vous savoir un truc pareil ? Et c'est quoi mon talent, alors ?

« J'ai la capacité de reconnaître les talents chez les autres. Je crois que ton don est lié à ta capacité à savoir où se trouve les personnes et les objets autour de toi.

« Vous devez vous tromper, c'est une faculté que j'ai apprise au fil du temps, faculté que j'ai amélioré grâce aux arts martiaux.

« Nous verrons bien.

« Du coup, vous parcourez le monde à la recherche de talents, enlevant des personnes à leur famille et amis ?

« Nous l'avons fait au début, maintenant, c'est plus sur le hasard des rencontres que je découvre certains talents. Cependant, je suis las de cette vie et malheureusement, mes chefs ne me laisseront partir qu'une fois que je leur aurais apporté un talent exceptionnel. Et si j'en crois mon instinct, tu en possède un, de talent exceptionnel.

« Quand vous dites exceptionnel, vous voulez dire ?

« Rare et puissant.

Nous cessions de parler, je tentais d'assimiler ma nouvelle situation : je m'étais faite enlevée parce qu'un dingue croyait que j'avais un don rare et puissant, j'étais donc en route pour l'Italie afin d'éviter une mort douloureuse à ceux que j'aimais.

**Pov Edward**

Je n'avais pas attendu que le soleil quitte le ciel pour partir chasser, Aro me tombera dessus, c'était certain, mais plus tard.

Aro, Caius et Marcus étaient les chefs du clan des Volturi, ce clan était un peu la police des vampires.

Il y avait certaines règles à respecter, ce que j'avais toujours fait mais me déguiser en petit chaperon rouge, très peu pour moi. J'avais toujours refusé de mettre cette cape rouge, cape que les Volturi et ses gardes devaient mettre en journée, à cause du soleil qui faisait briller notre peau.

Je m'étais arrêté sur le toit d'un immeuble d'une petite ville qui se nommait Santa Luce, à quelques kilomètres de Volterra. Je restais là, attendant que les rues se vident, il était trop tôt pour attaquer.

Je n'avais pas toujours été ce monstre, enfin si, j'avais toujours été un monstre et ce depuis ma transformation en 1918, mais j'avais commencé soft. Carlisle, mon créateur se disait végétarien, il ne se nourrissait que de sang animal et il m'avait appris à me contrôler pour ne pas attaquer d'humain, c'était laborieux au départ mais j'avais réussi à ne pas fauter.

Du moins, pas la première année qui était censée être la plus difficile.

La seconde année, je n'étais alors plus un nouveau-né, j'étais plus à même de me contrôler. Carlisle avait fini par rencontré son âme-sœur, Esmée, qu'il a transformée également, faisant d'elle son épouse.

Quelques mois plus tard, je m'étais rebellé et j'avais attaqué mon premier humain. Le sang humain fut bien meilleur, bien plus savoureux et bien plus rassasiant.

Il avait tenté vainement de me remettre sur ce qu'il pensait être le droit chemin mais je n'en faisais qu'à ma tête, il avait fini par abandonner. J'avais passé une vingtaine d'années à errer de villes en villes tel un nomade avant qu'Eléazar ne me découvre et me propose d'intégrer le clan des Volturi.

J'avais hésité puis accepté alors Eléazar m'avait présenté aux chefs des Volturi, Aro s'était réjoui d'avoir un vampire télépathe dans son armée.

Aro aussi était télépathe seulement il était obligé de toucher la peau de la personne pour y lire ce qu'il voulait, moi je le faisais à distance, mais je ne lisais que les pensées dans le présent et je ne contrôlais rien, je recevai toutes les pensées des personnes qui m'entouraient sans pouvoir les bloquer.

Les habitants se faisaient moins nombreux maintenant que le soleil avait disparu mais j'attendais encore. Pour patienter je prêtai attention aux pensées qui me parvenaient.

_zut ! J'ai oublié d'acheter du pain..._ disait une voix féminine.

_J'adore embrasser cette salope, elle embrasse bien mieux que ma femme et touchez-moi ce cul, un vrai cul de cochonne. _pensait un homme. '_Tain, j'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'embrasse, ce mec a un charme fou et quel gentleman... j'espère que mon p'tit-ami ne passera pas par là en rentrant du boulot. _pensait celle qui était collée à lui.

_Cette fois c'est décidé, je ne reculerais pas. Aucune marche arrière possible, ce soir sera le dernier soir de la vie de Vanessa Carter, je vais la tuer mais avant, je vais la faire souffrir. Personne ne jette Tony Picollini._ pensait une voix masculine.

Je repèrai le propriétaire de cette pensée, il était dans une ruelle sombre et vide. Parfait, ça n'en sera que plus facile. La seconde suivante, j'étais devant lui.

Il était d'abord effrayé puis il tenta de reprendre contenance.

« Qui êtes-vous, comment vous êtes arrivez-là ?

« Peu importe, je ne suis pas là pour discuter. _Lui dis-je calmement._

« Que voulez-vous ?

« Je veux... te faire la même chose que ce que tu as décidé de faire à cette Vanessa. _Fis-je d'une voix menaçante._

Je n'attendis pas qu'il réponde pour me jeter à son épaule. Sa mort aurait été plus rapide et le sang aurait coulé plus vite dans ma gorge si j'avais attaqué à la jugulaire, je voulais qu'il souffre avant de succomber à la mort.

**Pov Bella**

A l'aéroport de Rome, nous avions pris une autre voiture louée, nous avions roulé pendant quelques heures.

Nous voilà maintenant arrivé à destination, du moins je le pensai. Nous entrions quelque-part car j'avais entendu une porte s'ouvrir, lourde d'après le bruit.

Je suivis mes ravisseurs, nous croisions un groupe en pleine visite guidée de l'endroit.

« Déjà de retour Jane ? _Demanda une voix._

« Oui, ce fut rapide. Tâche de bien t'appliquer dans ton rôle de guide, Alec.

« J'essaye. _Rit-il._

Eleazar me tenait le bras car j'avais du mal à les suivre, sa peau était glacée. Peut-être était-il malade ? Ce n'était pas moi qui allait le soigner.

« Eléazar, nous te laissons, après tout, elle n'est pas notre problème. _Lança Jane._ Dis leur que nous avons bien accompli notre mission.

Nous continuions notre chemin, juste Eléazar et moi, une autre porte s'ouvrit puis se ferma après notre passage. L'odeur dans la salle était similaire à celle de mes ravisseurs, il devait y avoir beaucoup de passage de gens parfumés par ici et ils allaient tous à la même parfumerie.

L'odeur s'accrut au fur et à mesure que nous avançions.

« Seigneurs, permettez-moi de vous présenter Isabella Swan.

« Bella ! _Grondai-je._

J'entendis un petit rire devant moi.

« Bienvenue à Volterra Bella. _Fit quelqu'un devant moi, sa voix était douce mais ferme._ Je suis Aro et voici Marcus et Caius.

« Peu importe. _Fis-je en haussant les épaules._

« Cher Eléazar, pourquoi m'apportes-tu cette humaine ?

_Humaine ?_

« Je pense qu'elle a un don très particulier, qui pourrait peut-être vous intéresser.

« Quel est-il ? _Le questionna-t-il légèrement enthousiaste._

« Le mieux est que vous voyez par vous même.

Je sentis un mouvement rapide d'Eléazar, sans réfléchir, j'arrêtai son poing glacé de ma main gauche. Son mouvement fut rapide, plus que ceux contre lesquels je m'étaient battue jusque là, mais il avait retenu son poing juste quand mes mains étaient entrées en contact avec celui-ci parce que je n'avais pas eu beaucoup à forcer par rapport à la vitesse.

« Elle est rapide pour une humaine, est-ce cela son don ? _S'enquit Aro, sa voix dénotait une petite déception._

pour une humaine ? Mais pour qui se prenait-il ?

« Elle est aveugle. _Répondit simplement mon ravisseur._

« Vraiment ? _S'étonna-t-il._ Intéressant, approche Bella.

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait parce que de toute façon, j'étais foutue.

« Donne-moi ta main. _Me demanda Aro._

Je plaçai ma main là où je pensai qu'il avait mise la sienne. Lui aussi était glacé, il y avait peut-être une épidémie.

« Mmh, étrange, je ne vois rien.

« Vraiment, Aro ? _Demanda un homme que je n'avais pas encore entendu._

« Oui, Caïus, il n'y a rien. Je me demande si... Cher Eléazar, allez chercher Edward je vous prie, il doit être revenu de sa partie de chasse.

« Bien sûr.

J'avais l'impression d'être une bête de foire que l'on montrait à tout le monde.

« Seigneurs. _Fit une voix masculine et mélodieuse sur ma droite._

Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Sans doute Edward mais il était arrivé bien vite, je sentis l'odeur d'Eléazar revenir à ma gauche. L'odeur d'Edward était... différente, meilleure.

« Cher Edward, je te prierais de sortir avec ta cape si tu sors en plein jour... Enfin, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai fait venir.

Je manquai de laisser un rire m'échapper, Aro le remarqua.

« Quelque-chose te fais rire, Bella ? _Me demanda-t-il alors._

« Edward, c'est un genre de superman pour devoir sortir avec une cape ?

J'entendis quelqu'un ou quelque-chose grogner à ma droite.

« Cher Edward, je te présente Bella, peux-tu me dire ce qu'elle pense ?

Cet Aro avait vraiment un problème avec ses ''cher machin, cher truc''. Et comment ce cher Edward pouvait-il lui dire ce que je pensais. Ça me confirmait bien qu'ils étaient tous dingues, en tout cas.

« Il n'y a rien, cette fille ne pense pas ! _Assèna-t-il._

« Hé ! _M'emportai-je._ Bien sûr que si, d'ailleurs, je pense que vous êtes tous sortis d'un asile !

Je n'étais pas sûr que c'était une bonne chose d'avoir parlé ainsi mais qu'importe, je n'allais pas les laisser insinuer que j'étais stupide.

« Voilà une jeune fille avec du caractère. _S'amusa Caïus._

« Cher Marcus, Cher Caius, qu'en pensez-vous ? _Demanda Aro._

« Pourquoi pas ? Voyons ce que cela donne. _Déclara Caius._

« Oui, transformons-la. _Dit l'autre qui devait être Marcus._

Me transformer ?

« Vous voulez me transformer en quoi ?

« En vampire. _Me répondit Aro._

_Dingue._

« N'importe quoi ! _Soufflai-je._

« Ah oui ? _Me dit Aro du fond de la salle._

« Tu crois ça ? _Me demanda-t-il dans l'oreille alors qu'une seconde ne s'était pas écoulée, ce qui me fit sursauter._

Il prit ma main.

« Est-ce que tu sens de la chaleur ?

Il la posa sur son torse.

« Est-ce que tu sens un cœur battre ?

Il lâcha finalement ma main me laissant assimiler.

C'était impossible, ça ne pouvait exister. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée qu'il me dise la vérité. Pourtant, il m'avait montré les preuves. Sa vitesse, sa froideur, son cœur mort. Et Demetri qui avait cassé la rampe d'escalier.

« Vous êtes des vampires ? _Hésitai-je._

Il rit mais ne me répondis pas.

« Cher Eléazar, installe Bella dans une chambre, nous nous occuperons de sa transformation demain.

Eléazar me conduit dans une pièce après avoir passé différents escaliers et différents couloir. Je fis le tour de la pièce en posant mes mains un peu partout pour mieux me rendre compte de cet endroit.

J'étais dans une chambre immense, il y avait un lit et rien d'autre. Eléazar revint en peu de temps pour me déposer ma valise.

Je m'assis sur le lit, désespérée.

Je me réveillai le lendemain sans vraiment savoir comment je m'étais endormie. Je ne savais pas s'il y avait une salle de bain ici, sans doute pas, les vampires ne devaient pas avoir besoin de se laver. Je passais mes mains sur ma robe avec laquelle j'avais finalement dormi pour la remettre correctement et me rendis compte que je n'avais pris aucun pyjama.

Quelqu'un entra sans frapper ni s'annoncer.

« Aro te demande. _Dit sèchement l'homme._

Je reconnus la voix d'Edward.

« Bien. _Fis-je d'une voix glaciale._

« Suis-moi ! _Exigea-t-il._

Je passai la porte sans mal et pris par la gauche, je n'entendais pas les bruits de pas d'Edward, je me demandai s'il était toujours là, j'avançais doucement car je ne connaissais pas l'endroit, et je n'avais pas retenu le chemin que j'avais fait dans le sens inverse.

« Mais t'es plus escargot qu'humaine toi ! _Cracha-t-il au bout du couloir._

Il revint vers moi rapidement car je fus frappée par son odeur.

« Veux-tu te dépêcher ? _Gronda-t-il._

« Je ne peux pas.

« Pourquoi ça ?

« Je ne veux pas tomber ! _Soufflai-je._

« Tu es si maladroite ?

« Je ne connais pas le chemin, abruti, je suis aveugle !

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se mette en colère pour l'avoir insulté mais au lieu de cela, il me prit brusquement par le bras pour m'emmener en soupirant.

Nous passions une dernière porte et il m'arrêta au milieu de la pièce.

« Merci, cher Edward. Bella, le jour de ta transformation est arrivé.

« Attendez, _le coupai-je_, je ne reverrais plus jamais ma famille ni mes amis après ?

« Non. _Me répondit-il simplement._

« Alors je veux les voir avant.

« Tu n'es pas en mesure de demander une telle requête.

« J'exige que vous me laissiez voir ma famille et mes amis avant ! Vous ferez ce que vous voulez après.

Il rit, je me renfrognai.

« Bien, j'accède à ta requête, Alec t'accompagnera.

« Aro, je pense que nous devrions donner cette tâche au jeune Edward.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. _Lança Edward._

« Pourquoi cela ? _Demanda Marcus à ce dernier._

Il ne répondit pas, je sentis l'odeur d'Aro se rapprocher de nous mais j'avais l'impression qu'il se postait devant Edward.

« Je vois, Bella est la ''tua cantante'' de ce cher Edward. _Déclara Aro._

la quoi ?

« Bien plus que ça. _Ajouta Marcus._

« Prenez le jet, vous irez plus vite ainsi. Emmène-la voir sa famille, veille à ce qu'elle ne divulgue rien et ramène-la nous vivante.

« Comme vous voulez. _Répondit Edward agacé._

Dans la seconde suivante, j'eus la main glacée d'Edward sur mon bras, me dirigeant à l'extérieur de la pièce.

« Attends ici. _Exigea-t-il._

Je ne répondis pas, cependant, il fut de retour rapidement.

« J'ai pris ta valise. Maintenant viens. _Fit-il en me prenant le bras._

Je ne pensais pas être si proche de ''ma'' chambre, ou peut-être avait-il usé de sa rapidité.

Nous sortions de cet endroit, qui je pense était un château, pour monter dans une voiture si j'en croyais le son qui venait de retentir.

Il m'ouvrit la portière et je m'y installai.

Un silence pesant se fit ressentir dans l'habitacle, je n'entendis que le bruit du moteur. Je décidai tout de même de briser ce silence pour une affaire humaine mais vitale.

« Il faudrait peut-être... que je mange, si tu veux me ramener en vie bien sûr. Je n'ai pas mangé depuis le petit-déjeuner d'hier.

« Tu mangeras dans le jet. _Répondit-il sèchement._

Le voyage allait être cool...

Je n'osai pas lui dire que j'avais aussi besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

« Où allons-nous en premier ? _Me demanda-t-il._

« Phœnix en Arizona, ma mère y habite.

Ooo

Ce premier chapitre vous a-t-il plu ?

Merci pour vos review et vos mises en alerte/favoris, j'espère que cette histoire continuera à vous plaire.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Dans l'avion, l'hôtesse me servit un sandwich et une canette de soda, le goût du sandwich était indescriptible, une horreur. J'en profitai pour me rendre aux toilettes, également.

Nous arrivions à l'aéroport à la tombée de la nuit. Edward m'emmena dans un hôtel pour y passer la nuit et nous irions voir ma mère le lendemain.

Il avait pris une suite, j'en fis le tour. Il y avait une grande pièce qui servait de salon, une salle de bain et une chambre avec, visiblement, un lit de deux personnes. Je me demandai si les vampires dormaient, si c'était le cas, il devra dormir sur le canapé.

Je pris une serviette, mes produits de toilette et un pantalon avec un débardeur comme pyjama et filai avec tout ça dans la salle de bain.

Je ne savais pas s'il était toujours là parce que je ne l'entendais pas.

Je verrouillai la porte, me brossai les dents puis allumai la douche. Dans mon inspection des pièces tout à l'heure, j'avais remarqué qu'il y avait une fenêtre dans la salle de bain, je l'ouvris. C'était stupide, je ne devrais pas faire ça.

Je ne savais pas à quel étage nous étions, peut-être au deuxième ou au troisième car l'ascenseur n'avait pas mis longtemps à monter. La chute ne serait pas mortelle mais je me briserai quelques os.

Je montai à califourchon sur le rebord de la fenêtre et avec mon pied, cherchai un rebord quelconque sur lequel je pourrai marcher pour atteindre une autre fenêtre et m'enfuir.

Mon pied toucha une surface dure, suffisamment large pour tenir debout. Je ne savais pas si ce rebord pourrait m'amener à une autre chambre mais il fallait que j'essaye. Je me décidai avant de changer d'avis et passai mon autre jambe par dessus la fenêtre.

Je plaquai mon dos contre le mur et avançai doucement vers ma droite, tâtant du pied pour déceler un quelconque obstacle ou encore vérifier si le rebord ne s'arrêtait pas. Mon cœur s'accélérait, la peur m'envahissait, j'étais complètement folle.

J'arrivai à l'angle de l'immeuble car le mur s'arrêtait au niveau de mon omoplate droite. Pourquoi fallait-il que nous ayons la dernière suite ?Mon pied droit était vers la droite par rapport à mon corps, ce qui signifiait que le rebord faisait le tour de l'immeuble et donc, je pourrai aller jusqu'à la prochaine chambre. En théorie, je pourrai, en pratique, j'étais trop terrifiée pour le passer, cet angle.

« Belle nuit pour prendre l'air.

Je sursautai à sa voix, sursaut qui me fit tanguer vers l'avant mais Edward me rattrapa, sa main sur mon ventre en me plaquant contre le mur.

« Nous devrions rentrer. _Dit-il calmement._

À une vitesse surhumaine, je me retrouvai dans ses bras, j'aurai voulu me débattre mais je me rappelai qu'on était au bord du vide.

Nous entrions par la fenêtre de la chambre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis la porte de la salle de bain se déverrouiller de l'intérieur.

« Tu devrais prendre une douche, ça t'éclaircira peut-être les idées. Ne t'avises pas de recommencer ça ! À quoi pensais-tu ?

Je ne répondis pas et allai sous la douche, pas pour m'éclaircir les idées mais parce que la peur m'avait fait transpirer. Ceci dit, j'avais été vraiment dingue d'avoir essayé de fuir, pas parce que j'aurais pu me blesser mais parce que j'avais bêtement mis en danger ceux que j'aimais... mais sur le coup, je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi.

Le lendemain, je me préparai pour rendre visite à ma mère. Quand je sortis de la salle de bain, je sentis une odeur de croissant. Je me dirigeai vers la table et avec mes mains, je regardai ce qu'il y avait.

Deux croissants et une tasse de café que je reconnus à l'odeur. Je n'aimai pas le café mais je ne me plaignis pas et le bus puis mangeai un croissant. Encore une fois, je n'entendais pas Edward, était-il là ?

« Euh... est-ce que tu es là ?

« Oui. _Dit-il._

Il s'était rapproché car maintenant, je sentais son odeur.

« Je pense qu'on peut y aller. _Lui annonçai-je._

« Pas maintenant. _Répondit-il simplement._

« Et pourquoi ?

« Il y a trop de soleil.

« Oh.

Je me rappelai des histoires qu'on m'avait raconté quand j'étais enfant, les vampires brûlaient au soleil et dormaient dans des cercueils le jour. Mais était-ce vrai ? Le soleil était là et il n'était apparemment pas dans un cercueil.

« Que fait le soleil sur les... gens comme vous ?

« Les vampires... n'aies pas peur de dire ce mot. Le soleil fait briller notre peau.

Je retins un rire. Je n'aurais jamais penser à ce genre d'effet.

« Ça te fait rire ? _Me dit-il avec un air de défi._

« C'est que... c'est pas ce que j'imaginais et j'avoue que ça doit être un peu ridicule d'avoir la peau qui brille.

« Tu verras bien quand ta peau brillera.

« Je suis aveugle.

« Tu ne le seras plus.

Ces cinq mots ont eu un effet inattendu sur moi... quelque-chose comme l'espoir.Je verrais à nouveau ? Je pourrai retrouver la vue, voir les choses, les couleurs ? Les gens ?

Oui, je pourrais tout voir... mais je serais un monstre.

La journée était passée lentement, j'avais allumé la télé et j'avais zappé jusqu'à entendre quelque-chose d'intéressant. J'avais mis une chaîne musicale, Edward avait fait monter le déjeuner et le dîner. A la fin du dernier repas, nous sortions de l'hôtel en direction de la maison de ma mère.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, l'odeur de ma mère que j'avais cru avoir oublié me frappa au visage. Ça m'avait manqué.

« Bella !

Elle me prit dans ses bras.

« Je m'inquiétais pour toi, _me dit-elle_, Charlie m'a appelée, il a dit que tu avais disparue.

« Je vais bien, maman. _Lui assurai-je._

« Entrez et raconte-moi.

J'entrai chez elle, suivie d'Edward, arrivés dans le salon, l'interrogatoire commença.

« Tu étais où ?

« Pas très loin.

« Qui est-ce ? _Me demanda-t-elle._

« Edward, mon petit-ami.

Vengeance personnelle, je savais qu'il allait subir un vrai interrogatoire de ma mère, en plus, c'était un changement parfait de sujet et pendant ce temps, j'aurais le loisir de faire ce que je voulais vu qu'il sera occupé à lui répondre.

Enfin, ce que je voulais, peut-être pas. J'imaginai qu'il y avait beaucoup de facultés qui allaient avec l'état de cadavre ambulant. Au moins, j'aurais la paix avec la certitude qu'il n'était pas derrière moi. Je ne l'entendais pratiquement jamais mais le sachant avec ma mère, je saurais qu'il n'était pas derrière mon dos.

« Je vous laisse faire connaissance, je vais dans le jardin.

Edward se saisit de ma main et me rapprocha de lui, il m'embrassa sur la tempe et me murmura à l'oreille.

« Si tu t'enfuis, je la tue.

Cette phrase me coupa le souffle mais je tentai de cacher mon état. Je n'avais pas encore pensé à ce côté-là d'Edward, certes je savais que c'étaient un monstre assoiffé de sang, tout comme les autres, mais j'avais refoulé cette éventualité loin dans ma tête.

Je me dirigeai vers le jardin lentement, d'après mes souvenirs de la description que m'avait faite ma mère quand je lui avais demandé de me parler de sa vie, une des fois qu'elle était venue me voir. Je m'installai sur un transat dans le jardin et patientais. Je me demandai comment ce vampire allait se tirer de son interrogatoire.

Je me demandai également comment dire à mes parents qu'ils ne me reverraient jamais, car je pensais qu'en tant que vampire, nous ne devions plus revoir ceux que nous fréquentions dans notre vie... j'imaginai qu'il y aurait trop de risques que je les tue moi-même si je venais à les voir après ma transformation. Ce serait tellement horrible... _je_ serais tellement horrible !

Je n'avais pas accepté cette idée mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne voulais pas que ma famille meurt, ni mes amis. J'étais sûre qu'ils feraient la même chose pour moi si ça avait été l'un d'eux à ma place.

Après, peut-être bien une demi-heure, je retournai au salon.

« Tu prendras soin d'elle ? _Le questionnait ma mère quand j'arrivais._

« Bien sûr, madame. Comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Je grimaçai à ce mensonge.

« Bella ! Edward m'a dit que vous partiez en voyage.

« Oui, maman. _Mentis-je._

« Tu es sûre que tu pourras suivre les cours à distance ?

« Ça va aller, maman, puis j'ai beaucoup d'avance sur le programme normal.

Après avoir prit congé avec ma mère, nous partions pour l'aéroport où le jet devait nous attendre.

« Où allons-nous maintenant ? _Me demanda-t-il._

« A Forks, dans l'état de Washington.

Je l'entendis grogner quelques mots mais ne compris pas tant sa voix était basse.

Le vol dura moins longtemps que le premier, nous arrivions à Seattle dans une nuit bien avancée. Edward loua une voiture pour faire le chemin jusque Forks, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il connaissait le chemin, mais peut-être avait-il mis le GPS en coupant le son ou peut-être que les vampires savaient tout.

Nous arrivions chez moi, je pense au petit matin. J'entrai directement sans frapper, Edward sans doute derrière moi mais je ne l'entendais pas.

« Bella ! _S'exclama Charlie du salon._

Il me pris dans ses bras, il y avait du mouvement dans le salon mais je n'y prêta pas plus d'attention.

« Papa, tu m'étouffes.

Il me lâcha, sans doute avait-il remarqué Edward car il ne bougeait plus.

« Ta mère a appelé... tu es parti avec ton... petit-ami et vous avez décidé de partir en voyage. Mais tu es complètement folle ?

Je ne savais pas quoi dire parce que je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'en fait j'allais me faire transformer en vampire. Je me dirigeai vers le salon tentant de trouver une explication logique.

« Bella.

« Jake ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

« Ben, tu avais un peu disparue...

« Désolée.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un copain.

« Désolée.

Je ne savais franchement pas ce que j'aurais pu dire d'autre.

Je ne pensais pas que ma vengeance personnelle me reviendrait au visage comme ça... en même temps, il était plutôt logique que je donne la même version à mes deux parents... sans doute que j'avais oublié l'existence du téléphone.

J'entendis mon père parler dans la cuisine, Edward allait avoir un autre interrogatoire, d'un vrai pro cette fois.

« Depuis quand vous sortez ensemble ?

« Pas très longtemps.

« Et tu pars en voyage avec lui, comme ça ?

« Y aura ses parents aussi. _Lui répondis-je._

« Bella, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, surtout pas avec lui.

« Et pourquoi pas ? J'ai 18 ans !

« Il est dangereux. _Me dit-il simplement. _Tu ne sais pas tout de lui.

Je me crispai à cette phrase. Pouvait-il être au courant pour les vampires ?

le temps que mes pensées se mélangent dans ma tête, Edward était venu se mettre près de moi. Il avait dû entendre notre conversation ou il avait lu dans les pensées de Jake puisqu'il en était capable.

« Je ne pense pas qu'Edward soit dangereux, Jake. _Mentis-je._

« Edward ? _Fit Jake surpris._ Edward comment ?

« Cullen. _Répondit Edward, froidement._

« Je dois aller au commissariat. _Fit mon père en revenant près du salon._ J'espère que tu seras encore là quand je reviendrai, Bella.

J'acquiesçai de la tête et la porte se ferma peu de temps après.

Cullen comme le docteur Cullen ? Je m'étais faite soignée plusieurs fois par le docteur Cullen, il travaillait à l'hôpital de Forks depuis deux ans ou un peu plus. C'était un homme charmant et toujours gentil, l'un des seuls avec qui je me sentais normale.

« Je connais ta famille, Cullen. Cracha jacob. Ils vivent dans la forêt, à l'ouest et je sais ce que tu fais.

Oui, il savait ce qu'était Edward.

« Alors je vais te tuer. _Siffla Edward._

« Non ! _Criai-je en me plaçant devant Edward, mes mains sur son torse._ Tu ne peux pas le tuer...

« Il sait, les humains ne doivent pas savoir, on te l'expliquera après. _Me dit-il furieux._

« Quoi ?! _Hurla Jake._ Après quoi ?

« Dès notre retour en Italie, Aro la transformera. _Lui expliqua Edward, en restant calme. _Mais c'est pas comme si ça te regardait.

« On vous en empêchera !

« On ? _S'enquit Edward._

« Tous ceux qui sont comme moi, t'as bien dû sentir mon odeur différente en arrivant et ta famille prendra sans doute part à cette guerre.

« Quelle odeur ? _Demandai-je._

« Ton ami baigne dans une puanteur atroce. _M'expliqua Edward._

Je reniflai l'air.

« Je ne sens rien à part vaguement une odeur... de chien, j'imagine. _Dis-je en haussant les épaules._

Mais mon père n'avait pas de chien, aux dernières nouvelles...

_« _Toi aussi, tu pues ! _Lui rétorqua Jake._

Pourtant, l'odeur d'Edward me semblait correcte, même agréable.

« Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec cette sangsue ? _Grogna Jake._

« Je n'ai pas le choix... _murmurai-je._

« On va te protéger. _Me dit-il en s'approchant._

Edward grogna d'une façon très animale, se plaçant devant moi.

« Arrêtez ! _Hurlai-je._

Je m'avançai pour être à la même hauteur qu'Edward.

« Jake, il faut que tu comprennes que si je ne fais pas ce qu'ils disent, tu vas mourir.

« Je peux bien mourir si c'est pour te sauver.

« Ça ne me sauvera pas ! Tu vas mourir, Angéla aussi et mes parents... ma mère... Charlie... _m'étranglai-je._

Il resta un moment sans rien dire.

« Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça. _Gronda-t-il._

« Tu ne peux pas l'empêcher. _Lui assurai-je._

« Au moins, je peux essayer ! _Cracha-t-il._

« Nous y allons. _Souffla Edward._

« Déjà ? _Fis-je surprise._

« Inutile de rester, tu viens !

« Mais... Charlie.

« Je n'ai que faire de Charlie. _Asséna-t-il._

Je me retrouvai à nouveau dans la voiture d'Edward, un étrange pressentiment me serrant le ventre. Si Jacob tentait quoi que ce soit contre les vampires, il mourra et fera tuer tout le monde. Il allait causer tout ce que je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive. S'il arrivait après ma transformation, c'était peut-être moi qui le tuerai.

Comment pouvait-il croire qu'il avait une chance, je doutais même qu'une armée puisse venir à bout de ces créatures.

Ooo

J'ai eu tellement de reviews en peu de temps que je me suis dit ''Je peux pas les laisser comme ça...'' donc voilà, j'ai pas pu résister, je vous poste le second chapitre plus rapidement.

Merci pour vos reviews, mises en favoris et dans vos alertes, ça me fait plaisir que vous aimiez, d'autant que j'ai pas mal bloqué pour cette histoire... D'ailleurs, l'histoire est restée longtemps avec seulement ces deux chapitres que vous venez de lire... parce que je savais qu'il fallait qu'il se passe un petit quelque-chose ensuite et je ne savais pas encore vraiment quoi... Mais je pense que j'ai trouvé le bon ''petit quelque-chose''... enfin, vous verrez dans le prochain chapitre. ^^

J'ai eu une nouvelle idée de fic. J'en ai déjà plusieurs de commencées... je ne vais jamais m'en sortir. xD


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Pov Bella**

Nous roulions depuis quelques heures dans un silence total, Edward freina brusquement, me projetant en avant. Le bras d'Edward m'empêcha de m'encastrer dans le pare-brise, je n'avais pas pensé à mettre ma ceinture.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _Demandai-je, apeurée._

« Un vampire et... son chien de garde, reste dans la voiture, c'est dangereux.

Parce que lui, ne l'était pas peut-être ? Il descendit de la voiture et claqua sa portière. Je n'entendais pas ce qu'ils se disaient, j'attendais bien sagement dans l'habitacle. Il avait parlé d'un chien de garde, les vampires avaient des chiens ? Il avait dû se moquer de moi. Je décidai de sortir de la voiture, j'entendis des grognements, des coups comme si on frappait de la pierre puis des arbres qui craquaient à plusieurs mètres d'ici.

Je reconnaissais l'odeur qui me parvenait, nous étions près d'une forêt, avec un peu de chance, nous n'étions pas loin de la falaise. Je m'enfonçai dans la forêt si j'étais à l'endroit que je pensais être, il n'y avait qu'une centaine de mètres avant de trouver la falaise.

Si je me tuais, ils ne s'en prendraient pas à ma famille ? Il n'y aurait pas d'intérêt, si ? Je m'accrochai à cet espoir et me mis à courir. La mort était la seule chose à laquelle je me raccrochai, paradoxalement elle était mon seul espoir, la lueur qui éclairait faiblement les ténèbres qui m'entouraient et qui, petit à petit, se resserraient autour de moi.

Je sentis l'odeur des arbres ce qui me permit de les éviter, quelques branches mortes écorchèrent mes chevilles mais je n'en avais que faire. Enfin, l'air salin me parvint, j'étais proche, plus que 50 mètres.

Ma respiration se fit plus rapide.

30 mètres.

L'adrénaline augmentait et se propageait dans mon corps.

20 mètres.

J'étais terrifiée.

15 mètres.

J'allais mourir.

10 mètres.

J'entendais les vagues s'écrouler contre la paroi, il y avait beaucoup de courant, la mer était agitée, c'était une bonne chose.

Plus que trois grand pas, j'accélérai pour me donner du courage et pour m'empêcher de revenir en arrière, mon pied gauche tapa le sol une dernière fois, je poussai sur ma jambe et m'élançai dans le vide.

Des mains glacées m'agrippèrent et me propulsèrent en arrière. Je me cognai contre un arbre et perdis connaissance.

**Pov Edward**

Carlisle et Jacob sous sa forme de loup avait bien failli tuer Bella contre le pare-brise si je n'avais pas eu le réflexe de la retenir.

Je lui avais dit de rester dans la voiture, lui mentant un peu pour qu'elle obéisse mais cette humaine était trop stupide et bornée. J'avais combattu ce chien et celui qui avait été mon père. Entre deux coups, il avait essayé de me raisonner. Abruti, j'étais un vampire, les humains n'étaient que de la nourriture ou de futurs vampires. Ce n'était pas autrement.

Je n'avais pas tout de suite remarqué que Bella s'était enfuie, j'avais assommé le clebs et lui avait fracturé les côtes. Ce fut à ce moment là que l'odeur de l'humaine ne me parvenait plus.

Stupide humaine.

« Edward, ne l'emmène pas, elle ne le mérite pas. _Avait-il essayé de me convaincre._

Au final, ce fut moi qui l'avait convaincu. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de faire venir les Volturi ici, ce qui se passerait si je ne revenais pas avec Bella. Mais je savais qu'il tenterait quelque-chose, même s'il ne savait pas encore quoi.

Il abandonna la partie.

Je les laissai, lui et le cabot sans connaissance, et courus à pleine vitesse vers Bella qui s'était enfuie plus vite que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer pour une aveugle. Je vis la falaise et Bella qui courait dans cette direction, ce n'était pas possible, cette fille avait vraiment la poisse. Je me précipitai et la rattrapai au dernier moment, alors qu'elle était déjà dans le vide. Je la propulsai vers l'arrière, trop fort, elle perdit connaissance en se cognant contre un arbre.

Me voilà bien, elle saignait aux chevilles et je venais de lui infliger une autre plaie à la tête. Son odeur m'enivrait, au point d'avoir du mal à lutter. Il fallait que je me contrôle, je savais que cette expédition était une mauvaise idée, les humains étaient si fragiles.

**Pov Bella**

je me réveillai doucement, aucun son ne me parvenait, une odeur étrangère seulement, un mélange de parfum floral et de chien. J'avais mal à la tête, je passai ma main dessus et y découvrit un pansement.

Je me redressai, j'étais dans un canapé, je savais qu'Edward était là même si je ne détectait pas son odeur, il n'était jamais loin.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

« Ah, tu es réveillée, comment tu te sens ? _S'enquit une douce voix féminine._ N'essaye pas de te lever maintenant.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ?

« je suis Emily, tu es à la réserve Quileute, Sam et Jared t'ont retrouvée alors que ce vampire allait te tuer.

« Je ne sais pas qui sont Sam et Jared, mais il n'allait pas me tuer. _Lui répondis-je. _

« Bien sûr que si, c'était un vampire.

Pour un secret qui devait être gardé des humains, je trouvais qu'il y avait pas mal de monde au courant.

« Il... doit me ramener en vie. _Expliquai-je._

« Oh. _Fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire._

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, j'entendis deux personnes entrer dans la pièce.

« Bonjour Bella, je suis Sam et voici Quil. Est-ce que ça va ?

J'acquiesçai.

« Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ? _Me demanda-t-il._

« Vaguement.

Je me souvenais avoir voulu sauter de la falaise mais il était arrivé à temps pour m'en empêcher et après, plus rien.

« Carlisle a dit que tu avais un léger traumatisme crânien, il a désinfecté tes blessures. Si tu as des maux de têtes, des nausées ou des étourdissements, il faudra le rappeler.

Je hochai la tête puis me rappelai que le docteur Cullen était sans doute le père d'Edward. J'avais eu confiance en lui, il m'avait semblé si sympathique, il ne pouvait pas être un vampire, lui aussi. Les vampires n'engendrait pas d'enfant, ils devaient les mordre pour les transformer, non ? Edward avait donc été enlevé de sa famille comme ce fut le cas pour moi. Non, Carlisle n'était pas un vampire.

Edward savait que sa famille était là, pas très loin, est-ce que ça lui faisait quelque-chose ? Je doutais qu'il y ait un cœur sous cette peau froide, d'autant plus qu'il ne battait pas.

La peau froide... j'avais senti les mains froides du Dr Cullen à travers ses gants de latex auparavant, lorsqu'il m'auscultait. J'avais pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un problème de circulation sanguine mais s'il était lui aussi un vampire ? Peut-être avait-il lui aussi été transformé par les Volturi ou un autre vampire ? Je ne pouvais pas le croire, c'était impossible d'autant plus que je l'aurais su s'il y avait eu des disparitions inexpliquées, ce qui aurait été le cas puisque s'il était un vampire, il aurait dû se nourrir.

Je me mis la tête entre les mains. Tout ça était si irréel.

« Tu te sens mal ? _Demanda Quil._

« Non. _Soufflai-je_. Oui... tout ça est si...

je fis des ronds avec ma main droite sans relever la tête de ma main gauche puis replaça ma main à sa dernière place.

« Ouais, c'est un sacré bordel. Carlisle nous a expliqué ta situation, on essaye de gagner du temps afin de trouver une solution.

Je relevai ma tête et laissai tomber mes mains nonchalamment sur mes cuisses.

« À quoi bon ? _Soupirai-je._ Il n'y a pas de solution, je ne veux pas causer la mort des gens que j'aime. Ils sont rapides et forts, ils pourraient tous vous tuer... en un rien de temps.

Il y eut un silence pesant après ça, sans doute que j'avais pointé juste.

« On est plus solide que tu ne le penses. _Fit Sam._

Je fus prise d'un rire nerveux.

« Qu'est-ce qui est plus fort qu'un vampire ? _Marmonnai-je._

« Nous. _Répondit Sam, sérieusement._

Je secouai la tête.

« Non, ce n'est pas possible.

Sam devait réfléchir à quoi me dire parce qu'il ne répondit pas immédiatement.

« Jacob t'as déjà raconté nos légendes ?

J'acquiesçai.

« De quoi tu te souviens ?

Je me remémorai les histoires qu'il m'avait raconté.

« Et bien, il m'a raconté la légende selon laquelle vos ancêtres pouvaient quitter leur corps et se retrouvaient sous forme d'esprit pour défendre leur tribu.

Je ne voyais pas très bien où il voulait en venir.

« Oui, continue.

« L'un de vos ancêtres n'a pas retrouvé son corps, je ne me souviens plus pourquoi, l'un de ses amis le lui a piqué, je crois, alors l'homme trouva un loup qui accepta de partager son corps avec lui et il put retrouver son corps et la génération suivante avait la capacité de se transformer en loup pour défendre la tribu de leurs ennemis qu'ils appelaient les sang-froids.

Les sangs-froids... comme les vampires, se pouvait-il que les sang-froids de leurs légendes ce soit eux. Si c'était le cas, ça voudrait dire que les Quileutes étaient des... loups garous.

« Je crois que tu as compris mais pour être sûr, dis-le-moi. _M'encouragea Sam._

Le ridicule de ma découverte me sauta à la figure mais après tout, je me serais dit la même chose à propos des vampires il y a encore peu de temps.

« Vous êtes des loups garous. _Lâchai-je finalement._

J'attendais qu'éclatent leurs rires mais ils ne vinrent pas.

« Nous nous transformons en loup mais nous ne sommes pas des loups garous. Nous pouvons combattre les vampires et nous te protégerons d'eux.

Je sentais mes sourcils se froncer alors que j'envisageai un autre futur avec cette nouvelle information.

« Ça ne marchera jamais. _Fis-je défaitiste._ Ils tueront mes parents, Angéla et Jacob.

Bon sang, est-ce que Jacob aussi était un loup ?

« Jacob aussi est comme vous ? _Demandai-je._

« Oui, il l'est aussi, depuis quelques jours seulement. On trouvera une solution, le mieux étant que tes parents et ton amie viennent à la réserve pour qu'on les protègent aussi sans qu'ils soient au courant pour nous ou les vampires.

« Ma mère ne voudra jamais revenir par ici, Charlie posera des questions, il ne voudra pas lâcher l'affaire. Sans compter qu'ils pourraient s'en prendre à la ville entière.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir avec fracas.

« La s... il n'arrête pas d'essayer de percer notre défense. _Annonça le dernier arrivant d'une voix essoufflée._ On a de plus en plus de mal à l'empêcher de franchir la frontière, il est rapide.

« Quil, tu restes ici avec Bella. _Lui ordonna Sam._

J'entendis Sam partir avec le dernier venu, Quil s'installa sur le canapé à mes côtés.

« Où est Jacob ? _Demandai-je, paniquée._

L'idée qu'il affronte Edward ne me plaisait pas, je ne voulais pas que mon meilleur ami soit blessé, par contre si Edward venait à être blessé ou même tué, je ne pleurerais pas. Cependant, si les loups réussissaient à le détruire, ça signerait notre arrêt de mort à tous. Je ne savais pas combien étaient les Volturi ni quelle était l'étendue de leur pouvoir mais j'imaginai qu'avec tous les dons collectionnés, leur menace n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

« Il est resté chez lui. _Affirma Quil._

« Je veux lui parler.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. _Désapprouva-t-il._

« Pourquoi ? _Demandai-je._

« Euh... à cause de la sangsue.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est une porte d'entrée qui va l'arrêter ? Il n'aura pas de mal à la fracasser, cette porte, si tu veux mon avis.

« On ne peux pas partir, Sam m'a dit de rester ici avec toi. Je ne peux pas aller contre l'ordre de l'alpha.

« Toi, tu ne peux pas mais moi, si. _Ripostai-je._

Je me levai et me dirigeai lentement vers la porte d'entrée, je ne connaissais pas ce lieu alors inutile de courir pour se blesser trois mètres plus loin. Mon pied faillit butter contre ce qui devait être la table basse qui se trouvait devant le canapé mais je l'esquivai à temps.

« Tu es déjà venu ici ? _Me demanda-t-il._

Il n'avait pas bougé du canapé. Je m'arrêtai, je devais être rendue à mi chemin si j'en croyais mon instinct.

« Non. _Répondis-je._

« Alors je me demande bien comment tu vas te rendre chez Jake.

« Et bien, peut-être que tu devrais m'y emmener ?

« Non, je ne peux pas et toi, tu ne peux pas y aller toute seule.

« Appelle-le et dis lui de venir ici. _Proposai-je._

« C'est impossible pour l'instant, demain peut-être.

Je l'ignorai et me dirigeai vers la sortie, il m'attrapa par le bras alors que je tournai la poignée.

« S'il te plaît, ne complique pas les choses. _Me dit-il._

« C'est toi qui complique tout, tu m'emmènes rapidement chez Jacob et ensuite tu me ramènes, on fera vite, on sera peut-être arrivé avant Sam, il n'en saura rien.

« Bien sûr que si, quand on est sous notre forme de loup, on a ce qu'on appelle la pensée collective, tous les loups auront accès à mes pensées la prochaine fois que je me transformerais.

_Tu parles d'un sacré bordel. _Pensai-je.

« Et bien tu n'y penseras pas. Avec ou sans toi, j'y vais de toute façon, à toi de voir si me laisser seule vaut mieux que d'obéir à Sam.

« Tu es chiante !

« Dans tous les cas, tu ne désobéiras qu'à moitié, à savoir s'il est préférable de désobéir à l'ordre de rester ici ou à l'ordre de rester avec moi...

Je l'imaginai très bien lever les yeux au ciel ou quelque-chose du genre.

Il me conduisit finalement jusqu'à la maison des Black. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et le bruit du fauteuil roulant de Billy se reculer pour nous laisser entrer.

« Bonjour Bella, salut Quil.

Nous le saluâmes en même temps.

« On vient voir Jacob. _Lui précisa Quil._

Billy mit un temps à répondre et je sentis Quil mal à l'aise.

« Ok, il est dans sa chambre. _Lança finalement Billy._

Je connaissais déjà la maison alors Quil n'eut pas besoin de m'indiquer le chemin, je frappai à la porte et entrai quand il m'y invita.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _Fit-il alors que je n'avais pas fait deux pas dans sa chambre._

Le ton sévère qu'il avait employé me décontenança mais je me repris vite.

« Je voulais juste te parler mais si je dérange...

« Ne dis pas de bêtise, c'est pas le meilleur moment pour te promener même si c'est dans la réserve.

J'avais l'impression que quelque-chose n'allait pas, je l'entendais dans sa voix, c'était comme si parler lui faisait mal et d'après moi, il était sur son lit.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? _Demandai-je._

Je m'approchai de lui.

« Ouais, je suis malade, ne t'approche pas, je suis contagieux à moins que tu ais envie d'une bonne grippe.

« Si ça pouvait contaminer les vampires, je veux bien.

« Bella... _soupira-t-il réprobateur_. Ne prends pas ça à la légère, tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte.

« Bien sûr que si. _Le contrai-je._ Mais à quoi bon ? Je connais la fin, je vais mourir. Tout ce que je ne sais pas, c'est la forme que ma mort prendra.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On va te protéger.

« Vous vous feriez tuer.

« Bella...

« Non, tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables et je suppose que ce que je sais est encore loin de la vérité. Je ne veux pas que vous mourriez.

Je sentais les larmes couler sur mes joues mais ne les effaçai pas.

« Ne faites pas une guerre pour moi. _Repris-je._

« Alors quoi ? _Hurla-t-il._ On te laisse te faire tuer ? Tu te sacrifies pour les autres ? Je ne les laisserai pas te transformer en monstre. Tu m'entends, Bella ? Jamais je ne l'admettrai.

La détresse de Jacob intensifièrent mes larmes, je m'approchai et m'assis sur le lit. J'allai poser ma main sur son torse mais il me la prit avec la sienne. J'aurais pu penser qu'il essayait de me réconforter mais il avait fait ce geste avec trop d'empressement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? _Lui demandai-je._

Je mis mon autre main sur son torse et sentis quelque-chose de rugueux, je l'entendis soupirer d'agacement et me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait d'un bandage.

« Mon dieu, Jacob, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _M'inquiétai-je._

« C'est rien, on guérit vite, il n'y aura plus rien d'ici deux jours.

« Est-ce que... tu t'es battu ? Avec...

« Je voulais l'empêcher de t'emmener mais il a été plus fort que nous.

« C'est bien ce que je me disais, vous n'avez aucune chance.

« Bella, il n'y avait que Carlisle et moi. Crois-moi, il ne pourra rien contre une meute de loup.

« Carlisle est donc aussi un...

« Vampire, ouais.

Je frissonnai, mon médecin était bien un vampire, j'avais vraiment la poisse.

« Je ne te laisserai pas devenir comme eux. _Me rassura-t-il._

« Je ne compte pas les laisser faire. _Marmonnai-je._

« Ta seule chance, c'est de rester ici.

Je secouai la tête.

« Ça n'entraînerait rien de bon. _Signalai-je._

« Alors comment tu comptes déjouer leur plan ? Il n'y a pas d'autre...

il ne finit pas sa phrase, je compris qu'il venait de comprendre où je voulais en venir.

« Bella, ne me dis pas que tu comptes... c'est de la folie !

Je haussai les épaules.

« Si je meurs, ils n'auront aucune raison de s'en prendre à ceux que j'aime, Jacob, j'y ai bien réfléchi, c'est la seule solution.

« Il y en a forcément une autre. _Contra-t-il._

« Je ne vois pas laquelle. Ils finiront par me retrouver et ils feront ce qu'ils ont prévu, autant éviter des morts inutiles.

« N'essaye même pas. _Cracha-t-il, hors de lui._

« Pense à ceux qui vont mourir pour me protéger en vain. Pense à ceux qui vont mourir quand je deviendrai l'une des leurs.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.

« Tu n'as pas le choix, Jacob. Tu l'as toi-même dit, tu ne me laisseras pas devenir un monstre.

« Je t'interdis de mourir, c'est hors de question !

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de l'embrasser sur le front et repartis vers le salon où Quil m'attendait. J'essuyai mes larmes et saluai Billy avant de retourner chez Sam et Emily.

« Quil, je t'avais dit de rester ici avec elle, vous n'auriez pas dû sortir. _Gronda Sam alors qu'on venait d'entrer._

« Je sais, désolé.

J'allais le défendre mais il posa sa main sur mon épaule pour m'en dissuader.

« Bella, tu dois avoir faim ? _Me demanda Emily._

Je me rendis compte que j'avais effectivement faim.

« Tu aimes les spaghettis bolognaises ? _S'enquit-elle._

« J'adore ça. _Acquiesçai-je._

Une fois le repas englouti – c'était le cas de le dire pour Quil et Sam – je pus prendre une douche et allai me coucher dans la chambre d'ami.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai difficilement, j'avais mal dormi comme toutes les nuits que j'avais passées depuis mon enlèvement. J'allai faire un brin de toilette dans la salle de bain et échangea mes vêtements pour un pantalon et un haut qu'Emily m'avait prêtés.

« Salut, je suis Seth. _Lança une nouvelle voix lorsque je posai le pied au rez-de-chaussée._

« Bonjour, moi c'est Bella. _Me présentai-je._

« Ouais, je sais. _Rit-il._

« Evidemment. _Marmonnai-je._

« Café, chocolat, thé, céréales, pain, beurre, confiture ? _Débita-t-il joyeusement._

« Chocolat, pain, beurre. _Répondis-je de la même façon._

Je l'entendis ouvrir le frigo pour sortir le lait et le beurre qu'il posa sur la table. Il fouilla dans les placard pour en sortir un bol, le pain, le chocolat en poudre et ouvrit un tiroir pour prendre quelques couverts.

Il versa le chocolat et le lait dans le bol pendant que je me préparai des tartines.

« Comment tu fais pour viser aussi bien avec ton couteau ? _Me demanda-t-il tandis qu'il refermait la porte du micro-onde._

Je haussai les épaules.

« L'habitude. _Répondis-je._

Le micro-onde se mit à sonner, il en retira le bol et le déposa devant moi.

« Merci.

« Pas de quoi.

« Dire que je chamboule toute votre vie. _Soupirai-je._

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et puis on commençait à s'ennuyer, il n'y a pas beaucoup de vampires sur qui on peut se défouler.

« Oh, bah si je vous rends service alors... _Plaisantai-je._

Je l'entendis rire. Ça faisait du bien de pouvoir rire un peu, comme si tout était normal.

J'entendis quelqu'un descendre les escaliers, l'odeur de fleurs me permit de reconnaître Emily.

« Tu es déjà réveillée ? _Me demanda-t-elle._

« Il est si tôt ? _Demandai-je à mon tour._

« Oui, il est à peine 7h.

Je haussai les épaules.

« J'avais l'habitude de me levée à 6h30 pour aller en cours.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée, me faisant sursauter. Je pouvais affirmer que trois personnes venaient de franchir cette porte.

« Emily, tu peux l'amener à l'étage ? _Fit Sam._

« Bien sûr. _Répondit-elle._

« Non, je veux savoir. _Protestai-je._

« Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître ce genre de détail. _Contra-t-il._

Je suivis Emily à regret mais les parois n'étaient pas très bien insonorisées et grâce à mon ouïe plus fine, j'entendais leur conversation.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _Demanda Seth._

« La sangsue nous a fait passer un message. _Lui répondit Sam, énervé._ On a retrouvé un corps près de notre frontière avec un mot.

_Oh mon dieu !_ Pensai-je horrifiée. Emily me prit la main ne comprenant sans doute pas les raisons de mon trouble.

« Le message disait : la prochaine fois, ce ne sera pas un inconnu.

J'avais du mal à garder mon calme, à cause de moi, quelqu'un était mort. Ma gorge était devenue sèche et mes mains tremblèrent, je retenai les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Je refusai d'être la cause d'une autre mort. Emily tenta de me garder dans la chambre mais je la repoussai et dévalai les escaliers à toute vitesse.

« Bella ! _Gronda Sam._ Est-ce que tu écoutes aux portes ?

« Non mais j'ai quand même entendu. Laissez-moi y aller.

« Tu n'y penses pas ? _Gronda-t-il._

« Combien de mort vous faudra-t-il ? _Répliquai-je, acerbe._ Il ne s'arrêtera pas et si vous réussissez à le détruire, vous aurez toute une armée de vampires à combattre.

« C'est de la folie. On ne peut pas le laisser t'emmener.

« Vous n'avez pas le choix, il en tuera d'autres.

« Pense à Charlie, à ta mère, tes amis. _Tenta-t-il._

« Je pense à eux, justement ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent, ni eux ni d'autres.

« Bella. _Souffla Sam._

« Ma vie ne vaut pas mieux qu'une autre. _Crachai-je._ Laisse-moi partir.

« Il sera trop tard, après.

« Ça fait un moment qu'il est trop tard. _Marmonnai-je._

Il ne répondit pas et je pris ça pour un consentement.

« Dis à Jacob...

Bon sang, je ne savais même pas ce que je pourrais lui dire.

« Dis lui juste que je vais bien.

Je sortis de la maison, personne ne m'en empêcha, et m'engageai dans la forêt.

Ça faisait un moment que je marchais à travers les arbres, la frontière ne devait pas être loin, je l'avais peut-être déjà passée. J'imaginai qu'il n'aurait pas de mal à me retrouver alors je continuais toujours tout droit.

Je finis par sentir son odeur, il était là, quelque-part pas loin.

« Comment tu fais pour ne pas faire de bruit ? _Lui demandai-je._

Il se rapprocha car son odeur se fit plus présente, je savais qu'il me faisait face.

« Truc de vampire. _Répondit-il._ Comment tu as su que j'étais là ?

« Truc d'aveugle. _Fis-je en haussant les épaules._

Je l'entendis rire.

« Tu nous a fait perdre du temps. _Finit-il par dire._

« C'est vrai, c'est pas comme si t'avais toute une éternité à vivre. _Rétorquai-je, sarcastique._

« Enfin, vivre... façon de parler. _Me repris-je._

Il n'ajouta rien et plaça sa main derrière mon dos pour m'intimer d'avancer. Après une dizaine de minutes en silence, je repris la parole.

« Carlisle Cullen, c'est ton père ?

Il ne me répondit pas, se contentant d'avancer près de moi. C'était peut-être un sujet sensible, une partie de sa vie qu'il n'aimait pas partager.

« Non, ce n'est pas mon père. _Finit-il par m'avouer._

C'était peut-être un oncle, un grand frère ou un cousin ? Ils étaient de la même famille puisque Jacob en avait fait allusion.

« Il était mon médecin. _Lui précisai-je._ Avant qu'on ne m'enlève.

Je n'eus que le silence en réponse.

« Dire qu'il aurait pu me tuer avant que toute ma vie ne devienne un total chaos. _Ajoutai-je._

J'avais sans doute dit quelque-chose de drôle puisque je l'entendais rire.

« C'est Carlisle qui m'a transformé, en 1918. _Me raconta-t-il._ Je mourrais de la grippe espagnole, ma mère l'a supplié de me sauver. Il a fait de moi son fils même s'il n'était que mon créateur. Carlisle ne se nourrit pas comme la majorité d'entre nous, il se dit végétarien.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Il se nourrit de salade ?

« Non. _Rit-il._ De sang animal.

« Alors vous pouvez vous nourrir autrement ?

« Ouais, c'est possible mais le sang animal est fade.

« C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas suivi ce mode alimentaire comme lui ?

« En partie. Pourquoi épargner des humains qui s'entre-tuent eux-même ?

« Je ne sais pas, pour ne pas être des monstres.

« C'est ce que nous sommes. _Répliqua-t-il, amer._

Je ne lui posai pas plus de question, j'avais au moins pu avoir un peu plus d'informations. Il avait donc plus de 100 ans, je me demandai si ça se voyait, physiquement, parce que son intonation de voix était loin d'être celle d'un vieillard. Je me rappelai que Carlisle était marié, je n'avais jamais pu parler à sa femme mais je l'avais entendu en parler avec ses collègues. À sa façon d'en parler, j'avais eu l'impression qu'il la vénérait et Angéla m'avait parler de ses enfants qui allaient au lycée avec elle.

« Je sais qu'il est marié et qu'il a des enfants au lycée, est-ce qu'il les a transformés aussi ?

« Il a transformée Esmée alors qu'elle venait de tenter de se suicider, elle est son âme-sœur, il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir, il aurait été incapable de lui survivre après l'avoir rencontrée. Quant aux autres, il a dû les transformer après mon départ, je ne sais rien sur eux.

Soudain, il s'arrêta et m'empêcha d'avancer plus en plaçant son bras devant moi.

« Quoi ? _Demandai-je._

« On a de la visite, ne me refais pas le coup de la dernière fois. _Me prévint-il._

« Quel coup ?

« T'enfuir ! Tu fonçais droit vers la falaise, si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps, tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est.

Ça n'aurait pas été une si mauvaise chose étant donné que c'était le plan.

« Tu le savais ? _Fit-il en colère._ C'est ce que tu voulais ?

« Je ne veux pas être comme toi. _Crachai-je._

Sa main glacée agrippa mon poignet, ne me laissant aucune chance de prendre la fuite. Je sentis plusieurs odeurs me frapper, nous avions plusieurs personnes devant nous. Leurs odeurs étaient différentes de celles des vampires mais plus proches de celles de ceux-ci que de celles des humains.

« Qui sont-ils ? _Demandai-je à Edward._

« Tous les membres de la famille Cullen au grand complet. _Répondit-il._

« Tu en fais partie, tu seras toujours mon fils.

Je reconnus la voix de Carlisle.

« Tu devrais cesser d'espérer que je redevienne comme toi. _Lui lança Edward._

« Je ne désespère pas. _Affirma Carlisle._ C'est vraiment ce que tu veux pour elle ? La même vie que toi ?

« Ce n'est pas si mal. _Contra Edward._

« Elle ne le supportera pas, je l'ai vu. _Fit une voix féminine et cristalline._

« Elle s'y fera, elle n'aura pas le choix.

« Tu n'es qu'un crétin ! _Asséna-t-elle._

« Alice. _La réprimanda Carlisle._

« Tu devrais vouloir mieux pour elle, non ? Puisqu'elle est...

« Tais-toi ! _Grogna Edward, passablement énervé._

Alice n'ajouta rien de plus mais elle avait éveillé ma curiosité. Qu'est-ce que j'étais ? Est-ce qu'elle parlait de ma non-voyance ou du fait que j'étais sa ''tua-cantante'' ? L'un des souverains avaient dit que j'étais ''bien plus que ça''. Quelque soit ce ''bien plus que ça'', ça ne me laissait présager rien de bon.

« Réfléchi bien, Edward. _Lui conseilla Carlisle._

« Inutile, c'est trop tard, si je ne la ramène pas, ils viendront la chercher eux-même.

« On pourra vous aider. _Affirma Carlisle._

« Vous n'êtes que six, vous ne ferez pas le poids, même avec une voyante et un empathe.

« Nous avons des amis et Jasper a déjà combattu contre une armée de nouveaux-nés, il connaît toutes les stratégies de combat.

« Ouais, je vois ça. _Fit Edward qui avait dû lire dans les pensées de Carlisle ou de ce Jasper._

Parfois j'oubliais qu'il pouvait faire ça et j'étais soulagée qu'il ne puisse pas lire mes pensées.

« Je ne changerai pas d'avis. _Conclut Edward._

« Alors tu ne nous laisse pas le choix. _Menaça Carlisle._

Edward me propulsa en arrière, pas aussi fort que la dernière fois, je n'eus donc aucun choc à la réception, je perdis juste l'équilibre. Je me relevai et entendis plusieurs grognements qui me firent froid dans le dos. Ils étaient six contre un, Edward n'aurait aucune chance, n'est-ce pas ? Toutefois, je ne pouvais pas être soulagée, pas en sachant que plusieurs vies seraient en danger si je ne repartais pas en Italie. Il fallait qu'ils me laissent partir, qu'ils comprennent que beaucoup de vies innocentes étaient en jeu, les leurs également et celles des Quileutes.

« Attendez ! _Hurla Alice._

Il y eut un silence pesant.

« Elle a pris sa décision. _Annonça-t-elle comme si c'était la fin du monde._

Ooo

Bella est plus courageuse que moi... y a pas photo.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Merci pour vos reviews et mises en favoris. Ça m'encourage à vous proposer d'autres fics.

Je n'ai pas encore vu le dernier Twilight... mais j'ai hâte de voir Bella en vampire, j'espère qu'elle sera mieux en vampire qu'en humaine. ^^ **Aelita**, l'une de mes futurs fic devrait te plaire puisque Bella y est vampire depuis le début.

**Lulu**, ravie de te retrouver à nouveau sur cette fic. Je te réponds ici pour ta review sur Perception, Oui, c'est vrai que cette version de Perception que j'ai proposé en bonus aurait pu être aussi intéressante que la version normale, j'ai même dû me freiner pour ne pas trop m'étaler parce que j'aurais pu réécrire toute l'histoire partie comme j'étais lancée. ^^


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Ça y était, c'était le moment. Le jour de ma mort était arrivé et cette fois, plus aucun moyen d'y échapper. Mes deux tentatives avaient échouées. La première fois, j'avais sous-estimé sa rapidité si bien qu'il m'avait rattrapée au dernier moment, m'empêchant de m'éclater contre les rochers en bas de la falaise ou de me noyer dans l'océan.

La seconde fois, j'avais dû faire preuve de beaucoup de détermination. L'odeur du sang m'avait toujours incommodé mais je savais que pour lui, l'effet serait carrément inversé, surtout s'il s'agissait du mien vu que mon sang ''chantait pour lui''. Je m'étais donc soigneusement coupé les veines au niveau du poignet, ça avait été plus douloureux que je ne le pensais, le sang avait giclé abondamment, c'était parfait et ça avait failli marché puisqu'à peine la chose faite, il se retrouvait dans la cuisine de la suite qu'on avait pris à l'hôtel, à cause du soleil. J'avais attendu un moment sans bouger, attendant qu'il finisse par boire tout mon sang mais il ne l'avait pas fait. J'avais décidé de l'aider un petit peu en agitant mon bras blessé dans les airs, devant lui. Je l'avais entendu grogner puis déchirer du tissus et il m'avait fait un bandage de fortune autour de ma plaie. J'aurais dû opter pour la carotide.

Nous étions arrivés au château de Voltera depuis peu, Edward m'avait fait apporter un repas, que je grignotais plus qu'autre chose. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

« Aro souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous. _Annonça une voix féminine que je reconnus : Jane._

« Merci, Jane, nous arrivons.

Edward m'intima de me lever en me soulevant par le bras et me mena jusqu'à eux.

« Cher Edward, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ? _Demanda Aro._

_Espèce d'affreux cadavre._

« On a eu quelques soucis logistiques. _Répondit Edward, tout en restant vague._

Aro s'était rapprocher rapidement, me propulsant son odeur au visage, il se trouvait devant Edward. J'imaginai qu'il le touchait pour regarder dans ses souvenirs.

« Des loups garous ? _S'écria Aro._

J'aurais aimé pouvoir voir la tête qu'il devait faire parce qu'il n'avait plus l'air aussi ''grand'' maintenant.

« Tu as bien dit des loups garous ? _S'enquit Caïus._

« Une sorte de loup garous qui se transforme en loup géant. _Confirma Aro._

« Doit-on les craindre ? _Demanda Marcus._

« Nous en parlerons plus tard. _Fit Aro, pensif._

« Bella, je vois que tu as donné quelques difficultés à Edward. Tu devrais pourtant te sentir honorée de recevoir un tel cadeau.

« Je ne manquerai pas de vous remercier. _Grognai-je._

« N'aimerais-tu pas voir ton âme-sœur de tes propres yeux ? _Me lança Aro._

Je fronçai les sourcils, me rappelant le peu de chose que j'avais appris à ce sujet. Avais-je vraiment une âme-sœur quelque-part ? Ici ? Mon âme-sœur était un vampire ? J'étais horrifiée, comment pourrais-je aimer un monstre ?

« Je n'en ai pas. _Affirmai-je._

« Bien sûr que si, crois-moi.

« Est-ce que c'est un vampire ?

Aro rit à ma question, ce qui me mit plus en colère qu'autre chose.

« Oui, il l'est, évidemment.

Ce n'était plus de la malchance que j'avais, c'était carrément une malédiction. Bien sûr, il était évident que ce vampire-là n'était pas végétarien.

« Vous ne pouvez pas en être sûr. _Dis-je avec espoir._

« Marcus a le don de connaître le lien entre les personnes, vampires ou non, Edward et toi êtes des âmes-sœurs.

Je me crispai, me rappelant ce que Marcus avait dit, la première fois.

_Bien plus que ça._

Alors, mon âme-sœur était un monstre sans cœur. Pourquoi tout ce que je voyais de mon futur était plus ténébreux que ce que voyait en permanence, c'est-à-dire, le noir complet ?

Une vague de lassitude me submergea, je pouvais toujours espérer garder mon libre-arbitre après ma transformation, peut-être que je réussirai à m'enfuir, je rejoindrai Carlisle qui m'apprendra à me nourrir de sang animal ou du moins, qui m'empêchera de m'en prendre à un humain, par quelque moyen que ce soit même s'il devait me tuer, pour ça. Pourquoi ça n'arrivait qu'à moi ?

« Chelsea vous attend pour procéder à la transformation. _Lâcha Aro._

Edward me prit par le bras et me mena quelque-part dans les sous-sols.

« Pourquoi est-ce cette Chelsea qui s'occupe de ma transformation ? _Demandai-je à Edward._

« Parce que c'est elle qui se contrôle le mieux. _Me répondit-il._

Il me fit entrer dans une pièce, qui sentait le renfermé, plus que le couloir que nous venions de traverser.

« Bonjour Edward.

« Chelsea.

« Je me réjouis à l'idée d'augmenter une fois de plus notre clan. _Fit-elle._

« Procédons, si tu veux bien. _S'impatienta Edward._

« Bien sûr.

Je sentis son odeur s'agiter devant moi, sans doute agitait-elle sa main devant mon nez.

« Oh, c'est l'aveugle ? _Demanda-t-elle._

Elle parlait comme si je n'étais pas là, ce qui m'insupportait.

« Oui. _Répondit simplement Edward._

Ce qui suivit fut tellement rapide que je ne pus réellement comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout ce que je sentis, c'était des crocs mordre mon avant-bras et une douleur atroce m'envahir. Je m'écroulai au sol.

J'avais l'impression que de l'acide me brûlait de l'intérieur et cette douleur insupportable se propageait, d'abord dans mon bras, puis s'étala sans jamais cesser son intensité dans tous mon corps. Je hurlai de douleur, je ne voulais qu'une chose, que tout ceci cesse. J'implorai quiconque pour qu'il me tue mais la mort ne venait pas. Bientôt, hurler me faisait trop souffrir, ma gorge prenait feu, comme le reste de mon corps, puis ma tête allait exploser sous les flammes que je pouvais imaginer à l'intérieur. Le noir que je voyais en permanence devint gris foncé sans que je ne puisse savoir pourquoi. Je fermai les yeux durement pour essayer ne serait-ce que d'atténuer cette douleur mais en vain.

**Pov Edward**

J'avais pensé être assez fort pour supporter ça mais visiblement, je m'étais surestimé, la voir souffrir pendant trois longs jours avait été la pire chose qu'il m'était arrivé, ce qui incluait ma propre transformation.

Savoir qu'elle préférait mourir plutôt que devenir comme moi m'avais étrangement blessé, j'avais réussi à la sauver mais ça me laissait toujours un goût amer. J'avais beau me dire que je l'avais sauvée parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait de moi, je savais que je me mentais à moi-même. Bella était mon âme-sœur, je l'avais su dès que je l'avais vu même si je refusais cet évidence. Je l'aimais et j'espérais qu'elle m'aimerait en retour après sa transformation. Elle devait m'aimer, elle était mon âme-sœur, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. À ma connaissance, les âme-sœurs qui se rencontraient finissaient toujours leur vie ensemble jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux ne meurt ce qui arrivait peu chez nous.

Son cœur s'arrêta enfin, bientôt, elle ouvrirait les yeux et son premier repas lui sera apporté. Les vampires âgés de moins d'un an, qu'on appelait nouveaux-nés, étaient plus forts que les vampires plus âgés, grâce à leur sang humain qui mettra un an avant d'être épuisé. Ils étaient plus forts mais possédaient moins de contrôle alors dans un premier temps, on les forçait à rester au château afin de ne pas créer de carnage, ce qui pourrait révéler notre existence aux humains.

**Pov Bella**

J'avais l'impression d'avoir passer une vie entière sous cette douleur mais soudain, tout s'arrêta, d'un coup, comme elle était apparut. J'entendais des oiseaux chanter dehors, j'entendais des gens parler, plutôt des vampires vu la parfaite intonation des paroles. La plupart parlaient en italien, que je ne comprenais pas, mais d'autres parlaient anglais. Je me rappelais alors où j'étais. Comment pouvais-je entendre toutes ces voix ? Et ces oiseaux ? J'étais au sous-sol, ce n'était pas possible. Peut-être m'avait-on déplacée. Mais l'odeur de renfermé était encore plus présente, celle d'Edward également. Le sol me paraissait plus rugueux qu'avant mais mon attention avait sûrement été trop prise par la douleur.

_La douleur._

C'était donc fini, j'étais un vampire. Un monstre. Une erreur de la nature. J'étais vouée aux enfers. Je pensais que mes sens étaient bien développé avant mais maintenant, ils étaient carrément décuplés.

J'ouvris les yeux et fut choquée. Je voyais. C'était un tel choc pour moi que je ne bougeai plus. J'étais toujours allongée et j'avais les yeux rivés sur le plafond, plafond dont je voyais toutes les fissures avec tellement de détail. Je me redressai le plus lentement possible et aperçus un jeune garçon qui n'avait pas plus de 18 ans. Son odeur m'indiqua qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. C'était donc à ça que ressemblait mon bourreau, il pourrait concurrencer le plus canon des top modèles s'il n'avait pas les yeux rouges, du moins, je l'imaginai.

Peut-être qu'il me paraissait si beau parce que c'était le premier vampire que je voyais. Sa façon de me regarder était assez éloquente, il me désirait mais n'ayant pas beaucoup d'expérience en expression faciale, je pouvais me tromper.

J'aurais aimé passer mes doigts dans sa chevelure sauvage d'une couleur indéfinissable, ils paraissaient si doux. J'avais envie de l'étriper. Et ces lèvres qui n'appelaient que les miennes. Je pourrais le mordre jusqu'à ce qu'il succombe. Le sourire en coin qu'il me fit me fit fondre.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait ?

J'entendis des pas se rapprocher dans le couloirs, deux personnes arrivaient, dont un qui marchaient d'une drôle de façon d'après le bruit, l'un d'entre eux avait une odeur particulièrement alléchante. La porte s'ouvrit et un homme – un vampire plutôt – lança un autre – homme cette fois – au milieu de la pièce devant moi.

J'entendais son cœur battre, sa respiration haletante alors qui se relevait. C'était un humain.

« Bon appétit. _Lança le vampire brun qui avait la carrure d'une armoire._

L'homme glapit.

« Pitié, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez. _Dit-il en français._

L'homme avait une vingtaine d'année, des cheveux blonds et courts, ses yeux étaient marrons. Comme les miens... avais-je encore les yeux marrons où les miens étaient rouges comme ceux d'Edward et de l'armoire à glace ?

Je jetai un regard aux deux vampires au fond de la pièce puis regardai celui qu'ils attendaient que je dévore.

Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Aussi alléchante soit son odeur, c'était un être-humain, je ne pouvais pas le tuer, j'avais été humaine avant de devenir... ça.

Je coupai ma respiration aussi bien pour ne plus avoir à sentir sa délicieuse odeur que pour manquer d'oxygène et mourir. Je savais que quand mon cerveau manquerait d'oxygène, je m'évanouirai et ma respiration reprendra automatiquement mais autant essayer.

« Bella ? _M'interpella Edward._

Je le regardai, attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? _Finit-il par me demander._

Je me rendis compte que ça faisait trop de temps que j'avais arrêté de respirer et je n'avais aucun signe de manque d'air. Je notai mentalement que les vampires ne pouvaient pas mourir étouffé ou noyé.

« Je ne suis pas un monstre, jamais je ne le tuerais.

« Si ça n'est que ça. _Lança l'autre vampire._ On peut le tuer pour toi et tu n'auras qu'à te servir.

« Félix, tu tiens vraiment à tuer tous ses repas pour elle ? Elle finira bien par mourir de faim et se jettera sur lui d'elle-même.

Edward était peut-être magnifique à l'extérieur mais à l'intérieur, c'était vraiment très moche.

Je me relevai, étant toujours assise à même le sol et croisai mes bras sous ma poitrine.

« Je ne me nourrirais pas comme ça. _Affirmai-je._

Edward soupira alors que Félix riait.

« Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû te parler du mode alimentaire de Carlisle. Sors-toi cette idée de la tête, Aro n'aime vraiment pas ce genre de lubie.

« Va donc voir ailleurs si j'y suis. _Grognai-je._

Son regard glaciale aurait pu me glacer le sang s'il ne l'était pas déjà.

Quelques heures passèrent pendant lesquels j'avais profité de ma vision retrouvée pour regarder tout ce qui m'entourait. Les murs gris, le plafond gris, le sol gris. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, ça aurait été inutile puisqu'on se trouvait dans une sorte de cave.

Edward s'approcha de l'homme et l'assomma d'un geste rapide, l'homme tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Edward s'approcha de moi, je préférai m'éloigner. Je me retrouvai projetée contre le mur par mes propres jambes, je n'avais rien senti mais le mur s'était largement fissuré.

« Tu ne contrôles pas encore ta force mais ça va venir. _M'informa Edward._ Aro veut te voir.

Edward et Félix m'escortèrent jusque dans une grande salle, la pièce était immense, plus que ce que je m'imaginai. Le sol était en marbre et les trois vampires souverains étaient assis sur des trônes, dans le genre mégalo, on ne pouvait pas faire mieux.

Le premier à gauche que j'identifiai comme Marcus – du moins, s'ils gardaient toujours la même place – était brun, les cheveux mi-longs. Celui du milieu, sans aucun doute Aro, était brun, un visage qui n'inspirait pas la confiance, Caïus, quant à lui était blond, ses longs cheveux coiffés en arrière, il semblait être le plus jeune des trois.

Devant eux, se trouvait un homme âgé d'une trentaine d'année qui me souriait alors que j'approchai entre mes deux gardes.

« Bienvenue à toi, très chère Bella. _Me salua Aro._

Ça y était, j'étais montée en grade, il me donnait du ''chère'' à moi aussi.

« Va te faire voir, _cher Aro_. _Répliquai-je._

Son sourire ce fana aussitôt.

« À ce que je vois, tu n'as pas perdu ton caractère. Enfin, passons. Cher Edward, ses pensées te sont toujours bloquées ?

« Toujours, Aro.

« Cher Eléazar ? _Demanda Aro._ Peux-tu maintenant définir son pouvoir ?

Alors c'était lui, Eléazar, celui qui m'avait pris une première place dans les couloirs de l'enfer.

« Elle a un bouclier. _Annonça-t-il._ Ce bouclier contre tous les pouvoirs psychologiques et l'aide à sentir la présence des autres autour d'elle.

« Fascinant. Ce bouclier peut-elle s'en servir pour protéger les autres ?

« Tout à fait, il est extensible à tous ceux qu'elle souhaite protéger.

« Parfait. Comme convenu, cher Eléazar, tu es libre.

Eléazar hocha la tête et prit congé. Aro pensait-il vraiment que j'allais mettre mon pouvoir à son service ?

« Chelsea. _Appela-t-il._

Une jeune femme rousse apparut aussitôt.

« Peux-tu, s'il te plaît ? _Lui dit-il lui faisant un signe de la main dans ma direction._

« Bien sûr. _Acquiesça-t-elle._

Elle me regarda surprise puis se tourna vers Aro.

« Ça ne marche pas, je ne peux pas la forcer à se lier avec le clan.

Aro se renfrogna, Eléazar n'avait-il pas dit que mon ''bouclier'' bloquait les attaques psychologiques, les liens sociaux étaient plus psychologiques que physiques.

« S'est-elle nourrit ? _Demanda Aro à Edward._

« Non, elle refuse de tuer l'humain.

Ça ne fit qu'augmenter la fureur d'Aro.

« Amène-la dans sa chambre. _Lui ordonna Aro._

« Bien.

Edward et Félix m'escortèrent, cette fois, nous nous élevions vers les étages supérieurs. Au troisième étage, nous cessions de monter les escaliers et Edward nous guidèrent jusqu'à ma chambre. Ça ne lui posait pas de problème d'obéir tel un petit chien à son maître ? Comment pouvait-on être amener à devenir les chiens de garde de trois mégalos prétentieux ?

La chambre dans laquelle je me trouvais était deux fois plus grande que la cave dans laquelle je m'étais réveillée, il y avait toute une bibliothèque qui recouvrait tout un mur et un canapé rouge juste en face. Il n'y avait pas de lit et je doutais que ce canapé puisse faire office de lit.

« As-tu des questions ? _Me demanda Edward._

Félix était resté près de la porte, les bras croisés, il me surveillait, sans aucun doute.

« On ne dort pas ? _M'enquis-je._

Avais-je vraiment dit ''on'', comme si nous avions la même appartenance ?

« Non, jamais. Nous sommes plus fort, plus rapide, nos sens sont décuplés, comme tu as pu le voir. Nous nous souvenons de tout avec précision.

J'assimilai ce qu'il venait de me dire.

« Nous avons des règles que tu dois respecter. Tu ne dois pas sortir s'il y a du soleil dehors ou s'il risque d'y en avoir. Les humains ne doivent jamais savoir que nous existons. Il est formellement interdit de transformer un enfant de moins de 16 ans.

« C'est tout ? _Demandai-je._

Il acquiesça.

Je m'installai sur le canapé et attendit... que le temps passe. Je me concentrai pour entendre les voix alentours et finit pas me concentrer sur celles des souverains.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Bella, Chelsea ne peut pas la lier à nous et elle ne semble pas vouloir intégrer notre clan. _Demanda Caïus._

« C'était prévisible puisque les pouvoirs de Jane, d'Edward et le tiens ne fonctionne pas sur elle. _Fit Marcus._

« Ce serait regrettable de perdre un tel pouvoir. _Déplora Aro._ Ça le serait encore plus si elle le mettait au profit d'un autre clan.

« Nous n'aurions plus d'autorité sur celui-ci. _Ajouta Caïus._

« Et pour les loups garous ? _S'enquit Marcus._ Tu ne veux toujours pas les détruire ?

« Je n'ai pas envie de mener une bataille que nous risquerions de perdre.

« Quand elle aura oublié toute sa famille et ses amis, nous n'auront plus d'emprise sur elle. _Fit Caïus._ Ce qui risque d'être rapide.

« Si on la tue, on perd Edward. _S'inquiéta Marcus._

« La tuer n'est pas une option. _Conclut Aro._ Espérons que les liens qui la lient à Edward se renforcent rapidement afin qu'elle décide de rester avec nous, pour lui.

Ces êtres me répugnaient. Ils parlaient des autres comme s'ils étaient de vulgaires pions.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on risque si on enfreint l'une des règles ? _Demandai-je à Edward._

« La mort.

J'eus un rire nerveux, qui le rendis perplexe.

« On l'est déjà. _Expliquai-je._

« Il n'y aura plus rien, après cette mort-là.

Je ne répondis pas et me perdit dans mes pensées. Je repensais à mes parents, à Jacob et Angéla. Bizarrement, le peu de souvenirs que j'avais du visage de mon père ou celui de ma mère avait complètement disparu. Je m'étais pourtant efforcée de garder le plus de souvenirs possibles que j'avais de ma période où je voyais encore, avant mes 5 ans.

Maintenant que je voyais à nouveau, je ne me rappelai plus de leur visage, je me rappelai vaguement leurs voix, leurs odeurs mais ce n'était plus aussi précis qu'avant ma transformation. J'étais en train d'oublier. Cette pensée me fit paniquée, je ne pouvais pas oublier. Je me sentis mal, j'avais envie de pleurer mais aucune larme ne sortait, je ne pouvais que souffrir intérieurement.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de ta vie humaine ? _Demandai-je en fixant Edward._

« Non, pas vraiment.

« Mais tu as dit qu'on se souvenait de tout avec précision.

« Seulement de ce qui se passe après ta transformation, tes souvenirs humains s'effaceront avec le temps.

Je ne pouvais pas oublier mes parents, mes amis. Il ne fallait pas que je les oublie.

_Charlie Swan, mon père habite à Forks. Renée Dwyer, ma mère et Phil Dwyer, son époux, habitent à Phœnix. Jacob Black, mon meilleur ami habitent à la réserve Quileute. Angéla Weber, ma meilleure amie, Forks. Sam Uley, celui qui dirige les loups. Emily, sa fiancée. Quil, un loup. Seth, le loup joyeux. _

Je me répétai sans cesse cette phrase pour ne pas oublier. Il fallait vraiment que je m'enfuis pour revoir leur visage à tous, afin de m'en rappeler à jamais.

Ooo

Merci pour vos reviews ça me fait plaisir d'autant plus que je ne fais pas de chantage pour en avoir alors quand j'en ai, c'est d'autant plus apprécié. J'ai ajouté un avatar à l'histoire, je trouve qu'il correspond bien. (J'ai moi-même obscurci les contours de Bella)

Pas de spoiler, ne vous inquiétez pas :

J'ai (enfin!) été voir le dernier Twilight... et je dois dire que je m'attendais pas à me faire bluffer à ce point (pourtant, j'avais lu le livre à la suite des autres juste après la sortie du 1er...) j'ai beaucoup aimé, c'est dommage que ce soit fini mais heureusement, les fan sont là pour faire revivre Twilight... et je comptes bien continuer aussi.

Alors, cette première journée de Bella vampirisée ?


	6. Chapter 5

J'ai eu tellement de review en si peu de temps que je ne pouvais pas ''ne pas poster plus vite''. Donc au lieu de dimanche, vous l'avez ce soir.

Ooo

**Chapitre 5**

_Charlie Swan, mon père habite à Forks. Renée Dwyer, ma mère et Phil Dwyer, son époux, habitent à Phœnix. Jacob Black, mon meilleur ami habitent à la réserve Quileute. Angéla Weber, ma meilleure amie, Forks. Sam Uley, celui qui dirige les loups. Emily, sa fiancée. Quil, un loup. Seth, le loup joyeux. _

Tous mes souvenirs humains avaient disparus, ne me restaient que cette phrase que je m'étais efforcée de retenir. Je ne me souvenais pas d'Angéla qui était pourtant ma meilleure amie d'après cette phrase ni de mon meilleur ami, Jacob. Pour les autres, ça me paraissait bizarre, Sam Uley dirigeait des loups, je voulais probablement dire qu'il les surveillait dans un zoo ou à l'état sauvage. Mais je me rappelai de la conversation des trois souverains, ils avaient parlé de loups garous, peut-être que c'est ce qu'était Seth, Quil et Sam les dirigeait.

Ça faisait quatre jour que je restais cloîtrée dans ma chambre, j'étais toujours surveillée par deux gardes qui se remplaçaient de temps en temps mais celui qui était le plus souvent ici, c'était Edward. Il n'était pas venu depuis hier, cela dit, une mission qu'Aro lui aurait confié l'avait obligé à partir sur un autre continent.

À chaque fois que je le regardai, il y avait une sorte de combat qui se jouait à l'intérieur de ma tête. Je le détestais mais je ne savais plus pourquoi et en même temps, je l'aimais.

Comment continuer de détester quelqu'un quand on en avait oublié la raison ?

Me dirait-il la vérité si je la lui demandai ?

J'entendis des pas et un cœur venir dans notre direction, je coupai instinctivement ma respiration pour ne pas être tentée.

Jane entra dans la chambre et jeta l'humain devant moi. Jane avait toujours ses cheveux blonds tirés dans un chignon, ce qui lui donnait un air sévère. Elle ressortit de ma chambre aussitôt.

L'homme s'éloigna le plus possible de nous, c'était un rouquin aux cheveux longs. Ses yeux bleus nous fixèrent les uns après les autres d'un air apeuré.

« Tu dois mourir de faim. _Fit Alec qui me surveillait avec Félix._

Alec était le jumeau de Jane, d'après ce que j'avais entendu, il était tout aussi cruel qu'elle.

« Ton petit caprice finira par nous faire perdre patience. _Souffla-t-il._

« Je veux parler à Aro. _Exigeai-je._

Alec roula des yeux.

« Il n'a pas de temps à perdre avec une gamine comme toi.

« Si elle veut parler à Aro, on l'emmène pour qu'elle puisse parler à Aro. _Contra Félix._ Tu n'as qu'à t'occuper de ce jeune homme.

Félix m'intima de le suivre, ce que je fis sans sourciller.

Dans la salle du trône, les trois souverains étaient debout devant le trône du milieu à discuter d'une affaire qui ne m'intéressait guère. À croire qu'ils passaient leur éternité dans cette salle.

« Bonjour à vous. _S'enjoua Aro._ Que nous vos votre visite ?

« Laissez-moi partir. _Déclamai-je de but en blanc avant que Félix ne prenne la parole._

« Te laisser partir ? _Répéta Aro._ Pourquoi ferais-je donc ça ?

« Parce que c'est complètement stupide de me garder tel un vase vide qui ne sert à rien.

« Te laisser partir reviendrait à perdre Edward et nous ne pouvons pas nous passer de son don. Tu vois, tu ne sers pas totalement à rien.

Cet homme était si horripilant que je pourrais le tuer mille fois sans me lasser. Sans que je ne réfléchisse plus que ça, je me jetai sur lui et le poussai de toute mes forces. Il atterrit dans le mur derrière les trônes dans un grand fracas tandis que Félix me ceinturait de ses bras, m'empêchant de le rejoindre pour l'étriper. Je me débattis de toute mes forces pour échapper à son emprise mais il était plus fort que moi.

Aro s'était relevé et se retrouva face à moi en un clignement de cil. Je tentais de lui attraper le cou pour lui briser la nuque mais il se recula rapidement.

« Je ne peux pas te tuer, pour les même raisons que je ne peux pas te laisser partir mais je peux te faire passer l'envie de recommencer. _Gronda-t-il._ Félix !

Les bras de Félix se serrèrent autour de ma cage thoracique et j'entendis les craquelures de ma peau puis mes os se briser dans une douleur que je ne pensais pas ressentir autant.

Il me relâcha et je me pliais en deux sous la douleur. Félix me ramena dans ma chambre et je m'allongeai sur le canapé, attendant que passe la douleur.

Mes fractures ne furent plus qu'un mauvais souvenir dès le lendemain. J'avais souffert le martyr pendant une dizaine d'heures, tout de même.

Aro avait décidé de me faire vivre 24h/24 avec un humain sous prétexte que je finirai bien par m'en nourrir.

Mon nouveau colocataire était blond, les yeux verts et n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis son entrée.

Trois jours passèrent.

La nuit laissait sa place au jour et j'entendis les gardes arrivés pour remplacer les actuels. Je fus surprise de revoir Edward de retour. Je pensais que ça lui prendrait plus de temps.

D'un côté, j'étais soulagée qu'il soit de retour mais d'un autre, je lui en voulais parce que si je ne pouvais pas partir, c'était à cause de lui.

Il jeta un bref regard vers l'humain avant de me regarder longuement.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas te nourrir ?

Je le défiai du regard, il soupira et se plaça près de Démétri qui était adossé contre la porte.

« Tu es vraiment pâle. _Souffla Edward._ Même pour un vampire.

Je sentis l'humain se tendre, son cœur battait à un rythme accéléré.

« Et bien peut-être que si tu m'apportais un animal j'aurais meilleur mine. _Persiflai-je._

Il me fixa froidement et je l'ignorai.

La gorge me brûlait à présent, le venin coulait sans que je n'y fasse quoique ce soit et la soif se faisait de plus en plus présente. Je jetai des coups d'œil réguliers vers l'humain tout en essayant de me maîtriser. L'humain me paraissait de plus en plus succulent.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il me parle de ça ?

Cet humain sentait bon, tout de même. Un grognement me ramena à la réalité et je détournai mon regard de l'humain apeuré vers mes bourreaux mais je me rendis compte que ce grognement provenait de ma gorge.

Il fallait que j'arrête de voir cet humain comme un humain, il fallait que je le vois comme une personne. C'était une personne, comme moi. Il avait un nom, une famille, une histoire...

« Comment tu t'appelles ? _Lui demandai-je._

Il me regardait hésitant.

« Lucian. _Répondit-il avec un léger accent._

« Tu viens d'où ?

« Une petite ville, près de Londres.

« Quel âge as-tu ? _Le questionnai-je à nouveau._

« 21 ans, enfin, dans deux jours. C'était...

il ne finit pas sa phrase.

« Quoi ? _M'enquis-je._ Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ?

« Et bien, ça n'est pas intéressant pour vous, j'imagine.

« Tout m'intéresse, s'il te plaît, dis-moi.

« Ok, je voulais dire que c'était mon cadeau d'anniversaire... ce voyage.

« C'est un beau cadeau... enfin, ça aurait dû l'être.

« J'avais toujours rêvé de visiter l'Italie, Venise, Rome... j'ai voulu passer par Volterra parce qu'on m'en avait dit du bien.

Il haussa les épaules et baissa les yeux, j'avais pu voir qu'ils étaient brillants comme s'il allait pleurer.

« Mes parents avaient économisé toute une année pour m'offrir ce voyage de trois semaines. J'avais pensé leur apporter plein de souvenirs pour les remercier à mon retour mais je suppose que je n'en aurais jamais l'occasion.

« Tu l'as dit ! _S'exclama Démétri._

Lucian trembla et je dévisageai l'importun.

« Ferme-la ! _Claquai-je._ C'est une conversation interdite aux monstres.

Lucian me regardait sans comprendre, pour lui, j'étais comme eux. Je le vis frissonner.

« Je suis supposé être ton repas ? _Osa-t-il._

J'acquiesçai.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer. Ni toi ni d'autres. Ça ne plaît pas forcément et ils comptent te laisser là jusqu'à ce que je craques.

« Pourquoi font-ils ça ? Pourquoi t'obliger ?

« Parce que ce sont des monstres cruels et sans cœur, mégalos et prétentieux. _Décrétai-je._ Peu importe, ce que sont ces crétins, ils ne sont rien pour moi.

Je fixai Edward pour lui faire comprendre que je le mettais dans le lot.

J'avais beau ne plus savoir pourquoi je le détestai, en premier lieu, mais maintenant, j'avais une bonne raison : c'était à cause de lui que j'étais prisonnière et affamée.

Peut-être que les vampires pouvaient mourir de faim.

« Et toi ? _Hésita Lucian._ Tu viens d'ici, ou... ?

« Je ne me rappelle de rien mis à part que mon père habitait Forks et ma mère Phœnix. J'imagine que je viens d'un de ces endroits. Le peu que je me souviennes, ce sont seulement des voix, des sons, des odeurs, des textures mais j'ai oublié toutes les images.

Le silence retomba. Je m'efforçai de penser à tout sauf à ma soif. Il fallait absolument que je sorte d'ici, par tous les moyens. Ma résistance commençait à me faire défaut.

Pourrais-je venir à bout de tous les vampires du château ? Deux, ce serait faisable mais dès que je tenterai quelque-chose, les autres rappliqueraient.

Dire qu'ils me gardaient pour ne pas perdre Edward et lui, ça ne le dérangeait visiblement pas.

« Ça te plaît ? _Demandai-je à Edward._

« Quoi ?

« D'être le toutou d'Aro ?

« Je ne suis pas son toutou. _Grogna-t-il._

« Si, bien sûr que si ! Et je suis ta laisse.

Il ne répondit pas mais je pouvais voir que je lui avait donné matière à réfléchir.

« On peut bien me briser les os encore, je ferais tout pour partir dès que j'en aurais l'occasion... et si, au passage, je tuais quelques-un d'entre vous, ça n'en sera que mieux.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Encore ?

De toute ma tirade, il n'avait retenu que ce mot. Apparemment, le télépathe n'était pas au courant de mon altercation avec Aro.

« J'ai essayé de tuer Aro. _Révélai-je platoniquement._

Je pouvais voir toute sa colère déborder de ses yeux, devenus subitement noirs.

« Tu es folle. _Gronda-t-il._ Tu as de la chance qu'il ne t'aie pas tuée.

« Il ne le fera pas tant qu'il voudra te garder. _Contrai-je._

Il allait répliquer quand son attention se dirigea vers autre chose. J'imaginai qu'il avait intercepté une pensée intéressante ou que quelqu'un l'avait appelé sans que je ne l'entende.

« C'est pas vrai ! _Fulmina-t-il._ Bella, je t'en prie, ne fais rien de stupide.

Il quitta ma chambre rapidement. Peu de temps après, j'entendis Aro donner l'ordre à tous les vampires de se regrouper dans la grande salle. Démétri disparut aussitôt puis revint tout aussi rapidement. Il brisa la nuque de Lucian qui tomba au sol sans avoir eu le temps de souffrir. Démétri avait disparut à nouveau avant que je ne m'en rendes compte.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? La vue du corps sans vie de Lucian me mettait vraiment mal à l'aise mais il fallait que je reste lucide, il se passait quelque-chose d'important.

Je me concentrai sur ce que j'entendais de la grande salle.

Edward prit la parole.

« On nous attaque. Le clan Cullen ainsi que des métamorphes qui se transforment en loups géants, ils sont rapides et forts, capable de nous tuer. Les Cullen sont six, il y a sept loups. Parmi les vampires, il y a un empathe et une extralucide donc ne prenez vos décisions qu'à la dernière minute et ne portez pas garde à vos émotions.

Ils étaient venus me sauver. Je ne savais pas qui ils étaient mais je savais qu'ils étaient là pour moi. Les Cullen ne me disaient rien à part qu'ils avait le même nom de famille qu'Edward. Les loups, en revanche, pouvait être Seth, Quil et d'autres... Sam aussi, sans doute, il devait être leur chef, d'après ma phrase.

J'avais largement le temps de sauter par la fenêtre et fuir le plus loin possible. Ils étaient tous occuper à préparer la bataille imminente mais je ne pouvais pas laisser mes sauveurs combattre seuls alors qu'ils étaient là pour moi.

Un bruit me parvint, quelqu'un avait détruit la grande porte du château. Les attaquants furent rapidement dans la grande salle et le combat commença.

Je me mis à courir vers le champ de bataille et me retrouvait rapidement trois étages plus bas, à l'entrée de la grande salle.

D'un côté, Aro, Marcus, Caïus, Edward, Félix, Démétri, Alec, Jane, Corin, Afton, Athénodora, Heidi, Renata, Santiago et Chelsea.

De l'autre, six vampires inconnus et sept immenses loups de différentes couleurs. Certains loups et vampires ne bougeaient pratiquement pas, semblant complètement perdus, les autres se tordaient de douleur.

Je savais que Jane et Alec en étaient les investigateurs. Il ne restait plus que moi contre les Volturi. À moins que... bien sûr ! Mon bouclier, Eléazar avait dit qu'il pouvait être extensible.

Je me concentrai d'abord sur l'un des loups qui souffraient. J'avais l'impression qu'une bulle invisible se détachait de moi pour recouvrir le loup qui se releva prestement tout en grognant contre les Volturi qui furent loin d'être ravi.

Edward se jeta sur moi, je le contrecarrai et l'envoyai droit dans le mur. Je me concentrai plus fort tandis qu'il se relevait et tenta à nouveau de m'attraper mais j'avais des notions cachées en combat puisque j'arrivais toujours à me défaire de lui. Je sentis mon bouclier s'agrandir pour encercler chacun de mes sauveurs.

« Bella, mets-toi derrière nous. _Cria la petite brune._

Cette voix cristalline, je la reconnaissais, je l'avais déjà entendue. Je me plaçai derrière le groupe.

« Nos pouvoirs ne sont plus efficaces. _Lança Jane._

« Je ne les entends plus. _Fulmina Edward._

Les Volturi, bien que plus nombreux, n'étaient plus en position de force sans leur pouvoir. Ils flippaient carrément à cause des loups.

« Aro, nous sommes simplement venu chercher Bella. _Déclara le vampire blond aux cheveux courts._

Sa voix à lui aussi m'était familière.

« Alice a vu qu'elle refusait de vous rejoindre et qu'elle ne s'adaptait pas à votre alimentation. _Continua-t-il._ Laissez-la partir et nous en resterons là. Je pouvais voir qu'Aro fulminait.

« Bien, nous n'avons guère le choix. _Regretta Aro._ Bella, tu es libre.

Enfin, j'étais libre ! Je pouvais partir. Un grand soulagement m'envahit. Les Cullen reculèrent, la petite brune me prit dans ses bras tandis que les loups surveillaient les Volturi au cas où l'un d'eux, tenterait quelque-chose.

Alice se détacha et nous commencions à nous diriger vers la sortie.

« Bella ! _M'interpella Edward._

Le loup chocolat lui grogna dessus, Edward stoppa alors qu'il avait seulement avancé d'un pas.

Je me retournai pour regarder Edward dans les yeux.

« Bella, je t'en prie, je sais que tu ressens quelque-chose, toi aussi. Pitié, je t'aime. _M'implora-t-il._

Je soupirai, à la fois de lassitude mais aussi de regret.

« Une partie de moi a effectivement des sentiments pour toi... mais une autre, plus importante, te déteste au plus haut point. Si tu m'aimais, comme tu le dis, tu n'aurais pas voulu ça pour moi. _Lui avouai-je en faisant un geste de la main pour montrer tout et rien à la fois._

Il resta figé par la peine et la culpabilité et je fis demi-tour pour m'éloigner le plus possible de lui et de cet endroit.

Ooo

Merci pour les review, le prochain et dernier chapitre sera l'épilogue et comme il est assez court, je vous le mets à la suite.

Je vous présenterai les prochaines fics que je posterais bientôt également.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Les Cullen m'avaient accompagnée jusqu'à la forêt la plus proche afin que je puisse me nourrir avant de prendre l'avion. Je m'étais jetée avidement sur un daim et le sang qui avait coulé dans ma gorge m'avait fait un bien fou. Je m'en étais prise à un renard ensuite, histoire d'être sûre de ne pas causer de problème pendant le voyage en avion.

J'étais désormais dans l'avion, coincé entre le hublot et le blond aux cheveux longs qui s'efforçait de me calmer avec son don. Je ne leur avais pas vraiment adressé la parole depuis qu'on était sorti du château parce que j'essayai de me souvenir d'eux. Je m'étais rappelé la voix de la petite brune et celle de l'un des blonds mais je n'arrivais pas à les reconnaître, je me souvenais juste du son de leur voix.

Les loups s'étaient enfuis quelque-part, six hommes musclés et une femme nous avaient rejoint à l'aéroport vêtus de short et de tee-shirt. Ils avaient tous la peau mâte et des cheveux noirs.

On voyageait tous en première classe et on pouvait dire qu'on attirait l'attention des autres passagers.

Nous arrivions à Seattle dans la nuit, ce qui nous permit de faire le reste du chemin à pied, à vitesse sur-humaine.

Les Loups courraient aussi vite que nous et portaient leurs vêtements dans leur gueule.

On s'arrêta devant une villa qui ne possédait pratiquement pas de murs, les baies vitrés qui recouvraient la maison donnait une impression d'un ''chez soi'' ouvert sur la nature.

Les loups qui s'étaient absentés revinrent habillés sous forme humaine.

Le vampire blond aux cheveux courts s'approcha de moi.

« Comment te sens-tu ?

« Ça va.

« Tu n'as pas soif ?

« Non.

« Entrons.

Les vampires et deux des ''loups qui n'étaient plus loups'' entrèrent avec moi dans la villa, les autres partirent. Le salon était immense, il y avait un canapé crème et deux fauteuils de chaque côté, un écran plat et une table basse entre eux. Il y avait un buffet où se présentaient plusieurs objets de décoration.

« Je... j'ai oublié qui vous êtes, je ne me rappelle que de vos voix. J'indiquai le blond aux cheveux courts et la petite brune. Mais je ne sais pas d'où je vous connais et vos visages à tous ne me disent rien, non plus.

Ils me regardaient tous mais l'un des indiens me regardait plus intensément.

« C'est normal, on perd la plupart de nos souvenirs humains rapidement à part quelques-uns. Je suis Carlisle, j'ai été ton médecin avant ton enlèvement et voici Alice que tu as entendu le jour où on a tenté d'empêcher Edward de t'amener en Italie.

Voilà pourquoi je le détestai, c'était lui qui m'avait fait entrer dans cet enfer.

« Où sommes-nous ? _Demandai-je._

« À Forks.

Forks...

« Mon père habite ici... _Marmonnai-je_.

« Tu t'en souviens ? _Fit Carlisle surpris._

« J'ai une phrase, j'imagine que j'ai essayé de la retenir quand je me suis rendue compte que j'oubliais.

Je leur énonçait ma phrase. Le plus petit des deux indiens sourit quand j'avais prononcé la dernière phrase ''Seth le loup joyeux''.

« Je ne me souviens pas de leur visage, même pas ceux de mes parents ni de mes meilleurs amis. _Murmurai-je._

L'autre indien s'approcha de moi, il avait les cheveux courts, les yeux bruns foncés, il me dépassait d'au moins deux têtes mais sa présence me rassurait.

« Je suis Jacob. _Me révéla-t-il._

Il plaqua sa main brûlante contre ma joue, je fermai les yeux. Je reconnaissais sa voix, chaude, rassurante.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de nos visages parce que tu étais aveugle.

J'ouvris les yeux et les fixai à son regard. C'était pour ça qu'aucun de mes souvenirs humains n'étaient sous forme d'image mais sous forme de sons, d'odeur et de texture.

Je posai ma main sur la sienne qui était toujours sur ma joue, je tournai légèrement ma tête pour renifler son odeur.

Je m'en souvenais.

Tous se présentèrent, l'indien qui était resté avec Jacob était Seth, le loup joyeux, je pus m'apercevoir que je l'avais bien surnommé quand il m'annonça qu'il pourrait me faire croire que je lui devais énormément d'argent sous le coup de la plaisanterie.

Seth s'en alla mais Jacob resta avec moi, il prit le temps de me raconter tout ce qu'il pouvait sur ma vie humaine.

J'avais perdu la vue à l'âge de 5 ans, lui et moi nous nous connaissions depuis que j'avais 7 ans, j'avais connu Angéla, une brune de type asiatique, plus tard entre 13 et 14 ans. Je suivais les cours dans un monastère à cause de ma cécité et j'avais appris plusieurs arts martiaux d'où le fait que j'avais pu envoyé Edward au tapis sans problème.

J'aimais l'odeur de la fraise et de la freesia, je raffolai des raviolis végétariens et ne mangeais jamais de viande sauf du jambon. Je vivais chez mon père. Ma mère venait pendant les vacances pour passer du temps avec moi. Elle vivait avec Phil, un joueur de base-ball de seconde division. Il m'expliqua que je pensais toujours aux autres avant de penser à moi ce qui m'avait contrainte de suivre Eléazar, Jane et Démétri la première fois et de retourner dans les griffes d'Edward alors qu'ils avaient réussi à m'y soustraire quand on était venu pour que je puisse parler une dernière fois à mon père.

Je ne pourrais jamais revoir mon père, ma mère ni même Angéla... mais j'avais toujours Jacob et ça comptait beaucoup.

**Pov Edward**

Elle était partie... elle m'avait laissé, abandonné. Ça faisait plusieurs mois déjà et je me sentais comme une coquille vide depuis le premier jour sans elle. Ma vie n'était plus que ténèbres. Elle me détestait, du moins, une grande partie d'elle me détestait, trop grande pour que l'amour sorte vainqueur. Je remplissais les missions qu'Aro me donnait pratiquement à reculons, mes journées et mes nuits n'étaient que souffrance parce que mon âme-sœur ne voulait pas de moi.

J'avais pensé qu'elle pourrait s'y faire mais la voyante avait eu raison, elle ne l'avait pas supporter et c'était comme si je l'avais moi-même forcée à me détester.

Plus le temps passait et plus je sentais que Bella avait raison... penser son nom était comme un coup de poignard... elle avait raison sur le fait qu'Aro s'était servi d'elle comme une laisse pour me retenir. Le don de Chelsea ne suffisait plus à me lier à eux, l'amour était plus fort.

J'avais pris ma décision, je voulais quitter les Volturi, quitter cet endroit qui n'avait plus de sens pour moi. Mais pour aller où ? Je ne supportais plus de vivre sans elle, loin d'elle. Je pourrais toujours vivre dans sa périphérie, assez loin pour qu'elle n'ait pas à s'inquiéter mais assez près pour la voir dans les pensées des autres. Dans les ténèbres, elle représentait la dernière lueur... une lueur si faible.

Elle essaiera sans doute de me fuir, les loups me tueraient dès qu'ils en auraient l'occasion, ils n'auraient juste qu'à attendre que je baisse mon attention mais je crois que si je me retrouvais face à eux, je ne fuirais pas, je ne lutterais pas, j'accepterai la mort comme une évasion de la douleur.

-_Fin_-

Ooo

Je sais... ça ne se finit pas bien... Je m'étais dit que ça changerait des fins où le ''méchant'' fini par changer par amour pour son âme-sœur.

Et la plupart de mes histoires (futures histoires y compris) finissent bien. À part **Prédateur** où vous pouvez choisir de ne pas lire le dernier chapitre pour avoir une fin triste ou de le lire pour avoir un happy end.

J'ai commencé le prologue du tome 5 de **Perception**, j'ai trouvé une intrigue intéressante pour ce tome, je pense que vous aimerez. Celles qui n'ont pas lu Perception, ça raconte l'histoire de la demi-sœur de Bella qui n'aime personne et qui développe un pouvoir assez puissant pour une humaine (Y a juste à voir le titre pour voir de quel pouvoir il s'agit). Chaque tome contient un ou plusieurs mystères/découvertes à propos de Kiara. Et Bella arrive dans le tome 2 où elle deviendra un personnage important de l'histoire. Edward va ramer pour devenir ami avec Kiara et le couple Bella/Edward ne se fera pas aussi facilement que d'habitude.

Voici les futurs fanfics de Twilight que je vous proposerai d'ici peu :

**Joue avec moi –** Pov Externe. Couple : Edward-Bella

**Résumé :** _Bella est un vampire qui prend la vie comme un jeu et elle s'amuse beaucoup. Edward est un agent du FBI, doué et tenace. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer qu'un vampire puisse exister avant de la rencontrer. Il va vouloir l'arrêter, elle va vouloir jouer._

**Cannelle et chocolat : **Pov Carlie Ateara – Couple : Edward-Bella Carlie- ? (surprise :p)

**Résumé :** ''_Je ne m'étais jamais sentie normale, encore moins depuis les récents événements. Mon père avait toujours été quelqu'un d'effrayant mais il était devenu quelque-chose d'horrible''. _

_Carlie, la cousine de Quil, rejoint la réserve Quileute, brisée par un événement récent et effrayée par leur nature, elle va fuir la réserve.  
Les Cullen la trouvent dans la forêt, ayant une stature beaucoup moins imposante que celle de ses congénères, ils la prennent pour un simple loup.  
_

**La voix du silence –** Pov Bella – Couple : Edward-Bella

**Résumé :** _Bella se réveille au milieu de la forêt complètement amnésique sans savoir ce qu'elle est devenue ni même qu'elle a été différente un jour. Edward, vampire solitaire, la trouve et la prend sous son aile. Il ne lit pas ses pensées et elle s'obstine à se taire._

**âme de félin** – Pov Externe – Tous humains – Je ne suis pas très sûre pour cette histoire, c'est peut-être un peu trop... bizarre... à vous de voir. ^^ Couple : Edward-Bella

**Résumé :** _Carlisle, vétérinaire à la clinique Denali de Forks, et Jasper, l'un de ses fils, en stage auprès de lui, trouvent une jeune fille élevée par des panthères. Ils décident de l'emmener à la clinique pour la réadapter à la vie humaine. Difficile pour elle de quitter ce qu'elle a appris de sa meute et va prendre Edward l'un des fils de Carlisle pour le mâle dominant de sa nouvelle meute._

**Choco-surprise –** Pov Externe - Rated M pour propos vulgaire et propos explicite - +/- lemon (une ou deux fois) Couples : Bella-Jacob au tout début puis Bella-Edward

**Résumé :** _Edward et Bella font partie de deux familles mafieuses, tout les sépare et pourtant, ils vont devoir cohabiter._

_Edward est maniaque, obsédé par le contrôle et déteste les surprises, Bella est incontrôlable, un peu folle et manipulatrice. Ils vont devoir cohabiter et ça ne va pas être de tout repos._

Ooo

Voilà, dites-moi ce que vous pensez, les histoires qui vous plaisent plus que d'autres...

et surtout, ce que vous pensez de celle que vous venez de lire.


End file.
